Harry Potter et le Puissant
by Grimevalt
Summary: 6ème année à Poudlard, livre 1 à 5 de JKR. Le monde magique est en guerre et Harry devra une nouvelle fois affronter Tom. Combats, amour et magie au menu. Et qui est le mystérieux professeur Pollens... EN SUSPENT POUR LE MOMENT
1. Anniversaire à Privet Drive

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs !

Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur Harry Potter alors pensez à me donner un petit commentaire (ou pas petit du tout, c'est vous qui voyez).

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages et l'univers issu des livres « Harry Potter » appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Tous les personnages n'ayant jamais été cité dans les livres originaux m'appartiennent donc merci de me demander l'autorisation si vous voulez les utiliser pour votre propre fiction, site Internet ou je ne sais quoi.

**Attention ! Cette fiction raconte la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard et se base sur les cinq premiers livres. Je ne modifierais en aucun cas ma fiction dès lors que le sixième tome sera sortie.**

Je recherche une personne qui aurait la possibilité de relire et de corriger les chapitres avant que je les poste don sivous vous sentez capable de m'aidez, envoyez-moi un mail.

**1**

**Anniversaire à Privet Drive**

Voilà déjà trois jours que la pluie et le vent s'abattaient sur la petite bourgade de Little Whinging. Le mauvais temps empêchait les habitants de la petite ville de vaguer aux occupations normalement destinées à un mois de juillet.

Regardant par derrière sa fenêtre, un jeune garçon semblait perdu dans ses songes. Ce garçon ressemblait, au premier abord, à n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge excepté qu'il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Celui-ci devait sûrement repenser un souvenir très douloureux pour lui car une fine larme sortit de son œil gauche pour venir retomber sur le pull vert et deux fois trop grand pour lui.

Soudain, il fût sorti de ses pensées par le bruit sonore de la montre qu'il portait à son poignet gauche et la regarda. Elle indiquait minuit.

16 ans. Et oui, Harry ! Cette année sera l'une des dernières que tu passeras à Poudlard. Ce que le temps passe vite. Oh, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques. Quand je pense que je ne te reverrais plus cette année, ni même jamais d'ailleurs.

Et ne pouvant plus se contenir, celui se mit à éclater en sanglot.

Je donnerais tout l'or du coffre que j'ai à la banque des sorciers Gringotts pour pouvoir te revoir rien qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'y a même pas une minute que j'ai mes 16 ans et déjà cela me fend le cœur de me dire que tu ne pourras pas me le souhaiter. Ce que je peux être égoïste Sirius, je ne pense qu'à t'avoir à mes cotés pour mon propre bien-être alors que tu es mort en voulant me sauver la vie.

Et celui-ci se remit à pleurer doucement et en silence de peur de réveiller le reste de la maison qui, à cette heure ci, dormait probablement. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y installer. Il s'allongea et commença à fermer les yeux mais fût bien vite remis sur pied par le bruit d'un claquement sec contre l'une des vitres de sa fenêtre de chambre.

Dirigeant son regard vers celle-ci, il fût heureux de constater qu'une magnifique chouette d'un blanc éclatant martelait la vitre tandis qu'une sorte de petite boule de plûmes grises voletait tout autour d'elle. Harry s'approcha, à nouveau, de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour pouvoir y faire entrer les deux hiboux qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre dehors sous la pluie battante.

Le premier hibou qui était en faite une chouette s'appelait Hedwige et appartenait à Harry. Elle lui avait été offerte par Hagrid, le gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques depuis désormais trois ans, le jour de son entrée dans le monde de la magie. Hedwige avait, attaché à sa patte un colis de taille assez important ainsi qu'une lettre lui étant adressée.

Harry détacha le paquet de la patte de l'oiseau ainsi que la lettre et l'ouvrit en premier. Il réprima un sourire de satisfaction. Elle venait de la part d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu reçois toujours La Gazette du sorcier mais l'article en page principale du deux juillet te fera, je pense, une immense joie même ci cela est un peu tard désormais. D'ailleurs, je l'ai mis dans l'enveloppe pour que tu puisses le lire si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait._

_Je voudrais te dire également que, en temps que préfète de Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall m'a confié le nom du nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de notre maison et je suis d'ailleurs pratiquement sûre en affirmant qu'il sera à la hauteur pour ce poste._

_Ron m'a écrit pour me dire que je pouvais venir passer les deux dernières semaines d'août chez lui. Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accort. Je pense qu'il a dû également te le demander. Il m'a juste précisé que nous serions beaucoup plus nombreux au Terrier qu'il y a deux ans lorsque tous ses frères étaient présents._

_Amitiés_

_Hermione_

Après avoir terminé de lire la lettre d'Hermione, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Le fait d'avoir reçu de ses nouvelles lui faisait plaisir car même si, après le petit entretient que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Dursley eurent à la gare de King's Cross sur la manière de traiter Harry ; celui-ci se sentait terriblement seul. D'ailleurs, l'Ordre ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il viendrait le chercher très rapidement de chez les Dursley or cela faisait quand même déjà un mois qu'il était là à les attendre.

Harry se demandait qui McGonagall avait bien pût choisir pour occuper le poste de capitaine de l'équipe. Il pensa d'ailleurs que désormais, il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer à son sport favori car il en avait été interdit à vie par le professeur Ombrage. Elle avait sûrement choisi Katie Bell car elle était l'une des seules joueuses à rester de l'ancienne équipe lorsque Harry y jouait encore.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rappela la phrase que Ginny lui avait dite dans la salle commune après le match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Elle lui avait affirmé que lorsqu'il aura repris son poste d'attrapeur, elle essaiera de jouer au poste de poursuiveur puisque Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet en étaient à leur dernière année d'études à Poudlard.

Harry sortit de ses réflexions et relut rapidement le début de la lettre d'Hermione. Elle parlait d'un article parut dans la Gazette de début juillet. Harry regarda dans l'enveloppe pour y trouver le morceau de journal ; celui-ci était plié en quatre.

Harry le déplia et failli lâcher un cri de surprise. Son cœur se mit à faire un bon dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se resserrer. Sur toute la page principale du journal s'étalait un énorme titre qui à présent mettait fin à des années de mensonges et d'injustices.

_SIRIUS BLACKETAIT INNOCENT !_

Rien que le fait de voir son parrain innocenté redonna à Harry un goût amer. Lors de sa troisième année, après avoir découvert l'existence de Peter Pettigrow, Sirius lui avait proposé qu'une fois qu'il serait disculpé, il pourrait venir s'installer et vivre chez lui. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle joie car Sirius était désormais la seule famille hormis bien-sûr les Dursley qui lui restait. Normalement, Harry aurait pu aller chez son parrain puisqu'il avait été innocenté mais hélas cela ne se fera jamais. Certes, la vérité à propos de son parrain était éclaircie et bons nombres de sorciers savaient désormais la vérité mais pour Harry, le fait de pouvoir vivre avec une personne qui l'aimait ne pourra plus se faire désormais.

Harry retourna la feuille de parchemin et se mit à lire l'article.

_Décidé à remettre de l'ordre au sein du Ministère, le nouveau ministre de la Magie Amélia Bones avait organisé aujourd'hui une conférence de presse sur les prochaines mesures qui seront entreprises et celles en cours depuis le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

_« L'une des premières mesures fut la réouverture du dossier concernant l'affaire Sirius Black, celui-ci avait été accusé à tort du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow. Black avait également été associé au plus fidèle Mangemort de Vous-savez-qui et de l'avoir rejoint suite à son évasion spectaculaire de la prison d'Azkaban. »_

_Le ministre a ensuite cédé la parole à son conseillé Arthur Weasley. Monsieur Weasley a expliqué en détail la véritable histoire de Sirius Black. Nous l'avons retranscrite dans son intégralité._

_« Toute cette affaire a démarré réellement le 31 octobre 1981, à Godric's Hollow. Comme vous le savez tous, cette date est particulière dans notre monde puisque c'est le jour où Vous-savez-qui fut anéanti par Harry Potter alors âgé d'un peu plus d'un an. Les parents du jeune Potter, Lily et James Potter, étaient depuis quelques temps la cible du sorcier qui s'est décerné à lui-même le titre de Lord – vous voyez de qui je veux parler – car ils ne cachaient pas leurs convictions de le défier. Donc, les Potter se sentant de plus en plus menacé décidèrent de faire usage du sort Fidelas pour que personnes ne les retrouver. Ils choisirent donc leur ami Sirius Black d'être leur Gardien du Secret. Mais au dernier moment, monsieur Black a proposé, afin de tromper Vous-savez-qui, de faire de Peter Pettigrow leur Gardien du Secret. Or, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que Peter Pettigrow était un Mangemort ! Le soir du meurtre de la famille Potter, Sirius Black voulu allé vérifier que monsieur Pettigrow était toujours en sécurité mais lorsqu'il est arrivé à sa cachette, il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, cependant. Monsieur Black a trouvé cela très étrange et s'est précipité chez les Potter mais hélas, il était trop tard. La maison était totalement détruite et leurs cadavres gisaient par terre. Suite à la lâcheté de Pettigrow d'avoir trahis ses amis, Black se lança à sa recherche et le retrouva. Pettigrow ne cessa pas de tir à tout va dans la rue bondée de monde que Black les avait trahis lui et les Potter. Au moment où Black brandit sa baquette pour l'arrêter, celui-ci lança un sort derrière sont dos ; ce qui eu pour conséquence, vous le savez tous, de la mort de treize moldus et de ces fausses accusations lancées contre Sirius Black. »_

_Après la déclaration du nouveau conseillé, le Ministre de la Magie termina son entretient avec la presse par quelques mots._

_« Suite à l'éclaircissement de cette affaire et à la disparition tragique de monsieur Black, le gouvernement et moi-même lui décernons à titre posthume l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. »_

Harry n'en revenait tout de même pas. Toute la vérité sur les meurtres ainsi que de la trahison de Peter Pettigrow était désormais connue de tous. De savoir que désormais, même si son parrain était mort, il serait connu dans le monde des sorciers comme un héros et ayant eu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe.

Après avoir terminé l'article, Harry se tourna vers l'énorme paquet que Hermione lui avait envoyé et en se posant d'innombrables questions sur ce qui pouvait si trouver à l'intérieur. Harry regarda le paquet d'Hermione et se dit que, venant d'Hermione, c'était probablement des livres pleins de formules les plus difficiles les unes que les autres. Il commença à l'ouvrir et se retrouva devant une bassine probablement faite d'argent. Harry se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être puis, se frappant le front de la main droite, poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il n'en revenait pas. Hermione lui avait offert une… Pensine !

Harry en était totalement ahurie, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il recevrait un jour un tel cadeau. Certes, quelques années bien avant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse lui faire un seul cadeau mais jusqu'à lui offrir une Pensine. Durant toute son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante, et même encore maintenant, personne ne lui avaient jamais offert de cadeau d'anniversaire même à Noël, à part peut être une vieille paire de chaussettes qui avait appartenu à l'oncle Vernon.

Harry inspecta minutieusement la Pensine et ses gravures. Sur l'un des cotés était gravé en lettre d'or « Pour les 16 ans de Harry, de la part de Hermione et Ron ». Hermione avait glissé un mot dans le paquet. Harry l'ouvrit et y jeta un coup d'œil.

_Harry,_

_Ceci est une Pensine. Je sais très bien que tu en aies déjà vu une puisque tu nous avais raconté l'année dernière que tu avais essayée celle de Rogue. Enfin bref, je te conseil fortement d'attendre le colis de Ron avant de l'ouvrir car il contient le manuel pour pouvoir l'utiliser correctement._

_Normalement, il aurait du être avec ton cadeau mais, à la boutique, le livre était vendu séparément et il nous à fallut le commander. Ron s'est proposé de te l'envoyer dès qu'il l'aurait reçu. Je lui ai dit de te l'envoyer le jour de ton anniversaire. Cela t'aurait paru étrange de recevoir un manuel d'utilisation pour Pensine sans une Pensine !_

_Amitiés_

_Hermione_

Harry se mit à sourire à la dernière phrase puis se tourna vers minuscule hibou qui était entré en même temps que Hedwige. Celui-ci s'amusait à faire des pirouettes tout en survolant la chambre de Harry.

C'est vrai que le hibou de Ron appelé Coquecigrue ou plus communément surnommé Coq était plutôt agité pour sa petite taille. Il essaya de l'attraper pour pouvoir lui détacher la lettre qui était fixer à sa patte mais l'oiseau était trop haut pour Harry. Hedwige commençait à lancer de petits hululements plaintifs de peur de recevoir ce projectile plein de plumes sur elle. Harry dut se mettre sur le lit pour pouvoir l'attraper en vol, celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas très content de s'être fait attraper ; probablement trop content d'avoir eu une mission à effectuer même si celle-ci consistait seulement à faire parvenir la lettre ainsi que le paquet de Ron à son destinataire, c'est à dire Harry.

Harry se décida tout d'abord à ouvrir la lettre de Ron. Alors qu'il allait retirer la lettre de son ami de l'enveloppe, de petits frappements se faisaient entendre derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre. Harry y jeta un coup et y vit un magnifique hibou au plumage fauve, mais il sut tout de suite d'où il venait. Il portait un paquet ainsi qu'une lettre portant le sceau du collège Poudlard. Il se leva de son lit une nouvelle fois pour ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce et attendit que Harry se décide à lui ôter son fardeau. Le paquet venait de la par d'Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse et également professeur de soins aux Créatures Magiques, tandis que la lettre venait probablement du professeur MacGonagall l'informant des résultats de ses Buses, de ses nouveaux livres à acquérir et également de son billet de train pour la voie 9¾.

Après avoir laissé le hibou de Poudlard repartire, Harry s'intéressa une nouvelle fois à la lettre de son ami Ron.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux Anniversaire !_

_J'espère que tes Moldus ne t'embête pas trop, si c'est le cas dis le-moi et Fred et Georges t'enverront quelques bonbons de leur spécialité ! Ils sont à la recherche de cobaye. Qui de mieux de ton satané cousin ?_

_Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point leur boutique marche. Même maman qui était contre le faite de les voir fabriqué toute une cargaison de farces et attrapes l'année dernière, les a félicités pour leur réussite. Ca doit venir aussi du fait qu'ils lui ont offert un livre de recette magique personnalisé. Tu peux pas imaginer ce qu'elle était heureuse, enfin jusqu'au moment où les jumeaux ont offert à papa une mémé-typhon, enfin.. je crois que c'est ça._

_Maman a écrit à Dumbledore pour que tu puisses venir à la maison au début du mois mais il s'est produit quelque chose de bizarre, le hibou n'est rentré qu'il y a quelque jour sans aucune réponse de sa part. Bien-sûr, se n'était pas Errol. Mais, encore plus étrange, c'est que pas plus tard que ce matin le phénix de Dumbledore a débarqué au Terrier en plein dans la cuisine et avec une lettre._

_Maman nous a dit, après avoir lu la lettre, qu'il était d'accort pour que tu viennes chez nous et qu'il était désolé de n'avoir pas eu la possibilité de répondre plus tôt. J'ai l'impression qu'il voulait nous cacher quelque chose dans sa lettre de peur qu'elle ne soit interceptée._

_Tient, tant que j'y pense, papa m'a dit que l'on passerait te prendre le 2 août à 10h00. Je n'ai aucune idée sur la manière dont nous allons venir mais je suis sur que c'est avec ce qu'il est en train de traficoter dans son atelier. Il a dit à Maman que c'était en rapport avec le ministère. Je me demande vraiment ce que c'est, peut-être un tapis volant à réaction !_

_Bon, Harry, je te dis à vendredi. T'oublies pas hein ! A 10h00, et les jumeaux me dise de te dire qu'ils ont tout un sac de leurs nouvelles pralines Longue Langue à donner au cochon sur pattes !_

_Ron_

Harry rigola au passage où Ron parlait du cadeau des jumeaux pour leur père. Une mémé-thyphon ! Harry réfléchit et se dit que cela devait probablement être une télévision, Ron avait toujours du mal avec le vocabulaire Moldus. Il entreprit ensuite d'ouvrir le paquet qu'il lui avait envoyé tout en sachant déjà ce que cela pouvait être. Le livre avait une couverture en cuir et s'appelait « Bien penser dans sa Pensine » de Mélinda Têtanlair. Il commença à le feuilleter et découvrit un mot griffonné de la main de Ron.

_Harry,_

_Ceci est un livre pour les débutants sur l'utilisation d'une Pensine. J'espère seulement que tu as reçu la lettre d'Hermione avant la mienne et que notre cadeau t'ai plus._

_Salut,_

_Ron_

Harry se dit qu'il continuera à feuilleter le livre plus tard. Il lui restait à présent le cadeau d'Hagrid. Harry hésita avant de l'ouvrir car la dernière fois que Hagrid lui avait envoyée directement son cadeau, celui-ci s'était en fait révéler être un livre. Certes, se n'était qu'un livre excepté le fait qu'il n'avait qu'une ambition… mordre le plus possible toute personne se trouvant dans un périmètre bien restreint.

Harry se tenta à toucher le paquet. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, c'était déjà une bonne chose. De toute façon s'il lui avait envoyé une créature interdite par le Ministère de la Magie, le service de Régulation des Créatures Magique aurait déjà intercepté son colis et ainsi, il n'aurait pas pu le recevoir.

J'espère que se n'est pas encore une de ces idées saugrenue d'Hagrid. Du moment que se ne soit pas un œuf de dragon !

Harry se décida à enlever le papier recouvrant le paquet d'Hagrid.

Un livre ! J'espère que se n'est pas « Le Fabuleux livre des Monstres » en version complète et illustré avec quelques spécimens vivant à l'intérieur.

Harry sortit le livre du paquet et se garda de pousser un cri. Hagrid lui avait offert tout simplement… « Etre Auror, plus qu'un rêve, un métier » de Marty Filature.

Wahou, Hagrid. Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que cette année je n'ai pas eu de supers cadeaux.

Harry feuilleta le livre. Il expliquait comment surveiller quelqu'un sans éveiller les soupçons ou encore toute une partie remplie de formules pour créer de puissants boucliers. Harry continuait à le regarder puis tomba sur la partie consacrée aux potions.

Harry se mit à rire doucement à la page mentionnant la potion de Polynectar. Lui, Hermione et Ron en avaient préparé lors de leur deuxième année pour pouvoir interroger Drago Malefoy sur l'identité de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentar.

Hagrid avait inséré un petit mot dans le fond du paquet. Il était plutôt chiffonné et avait été probablement écrit à la va-vite puisque d'énormes taches d'encres s'étalaient sur tout le parchemin.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux Anniversaire !_

_J'ai pensé à ce livre la dernière fois que je suis allé sur le chemin de Traverse. C'est grâce à ton professeur de Métamorphose si je te l'ai pris puisque lors d'une discussion avec le Directeur au sujet de tu-sais-quoi, nous avons parlé de toi et le professeur MacGonagall nous a fait part de ton intention de devenir Auror. Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs énormément ému. J'en avais la larme à l'œil._

_Sinon pour en revenir au livre, je l'ai montré à Maugrey. Il m'a judicieusement affirmé que c'était un très bon livre pour les débutants car toutes les bases s'y trouvaient. Il m'a même confié que l'auteur de l'ouvrage était la personne qui l'avait formé pendant sa jeunesse quand il était encore à l'école de Formation des Aurors._

_J'espère que tes Moldus te traitent convenablement._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Hagrid_

_P.S. : Je suis désolé pour l'état de ma lettre mais je devais faire vite si je voulais qu'elle parte avec le même hibou que ta lettre de Poudlard car j'ai une nouvelle mission mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus._

Harry trouvait cela quand même étrange. Tout d'abord le professeur Dumbledore qui répond à son courrier avec un mois de retard et ensuite Hagrid qui repart en mission on ne sait où. De toute façon, dans deux jours, on lui dira tous des agressions et des agissements perpétrés par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ainsi que de la traque menée par les hommes du Ministère et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il ne restait à présent plus que la lettre de Poudlard avec, à l'intérieur, ses résultats de B.U.S.E.S. Harry sentait son cœur battre à un niveau anormalement élevé. Probablement du fait d'avoir attendu pendant tout un mois ses résultats et de les avoir désormais à sa disposition. Harry avait également peur d'avoir échoué en Potion. Si cela était le cas, alors il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière d'Auror et ainsi décevoir tout ses amis tel que Hagrid qui venait juste de lui offrir un livre sur les Aurors ou encore le professeur MacGonagall qui avait déclaré au professeur Ombrage qu'elle aiderait Harry à le devenir même ci c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait dans sa vie. Harry pris son courage à deux mains et attrapa l'enveloppe portant le sceau du collège Poudlard.

L'enveloppe était extrêmement épaisse. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait dû être ensorcelée de manière à ce qu'elle n'explose pas sous la pression du nombre de parchemins qui devait s'y trouver à l'intérieur. Il décacheta la lettre de l'école et en retira un énorme paquet de parchemin, faisant ainsi tomber son billet de train pour le Poudlard Express. Il les déplia et lut le premier.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

_Vous trouverez également sous ce pli le résultats à votre examen de B.U.S.E.S. ainsi qu'un formulaire à remplir dans lequel vous devrez choisir vos nouvelles options. Celui-ci devra m'être renvoyé avant le 15 août dernier délais. Vous recevrez votre liste de livres trois jours après l'envoie de votre réponse._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe_

Harry pris le résultat de ses examens et un large sourire mêlant de la joie et de la surprise se refléta sur son visage. Il n'en revenait pas ! Ses notes dépassaient largement ceux à quoi il pensait s'attendre.

_Résultats de B.U.S.E.S. de Harry James Potter_

_**Astronomie**_

_Pratique : Acceptable_

_Théorie : Effort Exceptionnel_

_**Botanique**_

_Pratique : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Théorie : Optimal_

_**Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**_

_Pratique : Optimal_

_Théorie : Optimal_

_**Divination**_

_Pratique : Désolant_

_**Enchantement**_

_Pratique : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Théorie : Effort Exceptionnel_

_**Histoire de la Magie**_

_Théorie : Piètre_

_**Métamorphose**_

_Pratique : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Théorie : Effort Exceptionnel_

_**Potion**_

_Pratique : Optimal _

_Théorie : Effort Exceptionnel_

_**Soins aux Créatures Magiques**_

_Pratique : Optimal_

Harry était au comble du bonheur. Oui, ses vacances à Privet Drive ne lui avait jamais autant plus. Elle était même très agréable désormais. Rien ne pourrait lui faire perdre sa grande joie ainsi que son large sourire se dessinant sur son visage, pas même l'Oncle Vernon et son antipathie pour lui et les gens de son espèce, comme il dit. Il se lança alors dans le décompte de B.U.S.E.S. réussite et en comptabilisa douze sur un total de… quinze ! Mais ce n'était pas seulement d'avoir obtenu douze B.U.S.E.S. qui le rendait si jovial mais la tête qu'avait du faire Rogue lorsqu'il avait vu les résultats de Harry dans sa matière. Il l'imaginait très nettement dans son cachot en train de s'arracher les cheveux et de se dire q'il avait du trop abusé du Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait pris peu avant au « Trois Balais ».

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu un anniversaire aussi merveilleux depuis qu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante. Rien n'avait jamais été autant splendide qu'en cet instant. Dans deux jours, il irait rejoindre Ron et sa famille et il pourrait devenir Auror comme il le désirait depuis fort longtemps. C'est avec toute ses pensées heureuses que Harry s'endormit dans un sommeil profond, tellement profond qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique d'une arme à feu et la silhouette noire d'un homme encapuchonné apparaître devant le panneau affichant « Privet Drive ».


	2. Retour à l'envoyeur

2

Retour à l'envoyeur

Le soleil avait déjà fait son apparition depuis un bon moment lorsque Harry se réveilla. Celui-ci s'étira et repensa aux événements de la veille, ceux où il avait reçu les cadeaux d'anniversaire de la part de ses amis. D'ailleurs, il se promit que juste après avoir pris son petit-déjeuné, il se pencherait sur le fonctionnement de la Pensine que Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert.

Il se leva du lit et jeta un coup d'œil au vieux réveil de Dudley, il indiquait huit heures quarante sept. Harry attrapa son pantalon qui traînait au bout de son lit, enfila son caleçon et passa quelques minutes à dénicher une paire de chaussettes propres. Il en trouva une dans son livre de potion, un petit rire s'échappa alors de sa bouche. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait pu rendre la liberté à l'elfe de maison Dobby de son affreux maître, Lucius Malfoy.

Bref, une fois sortie de ses songes et enfin habillé, Harry alla rejoindre la tante Pétunia qui devait probablement tout préparer dans la cuisine avant que Dudley n'arrive à son tour pour se goinfrer de tranches de brioche grillées ou d'œufs au bacon. En arrivant, il vit que l'oncle Vernon était déjà installé à table pour manger et affichait un air préoccupé, il tenait dans sa main droite le journal du matin et semblait le lire. Harry s'assit devant lui et put y lire le gros titre tout en haut de l'article recouvrant les deux pages. Il faillit s'étouffer de stupeur en le lisant.

_Explosion d'une usine au nord de Tuckenham. Bilan, 113 victimes._

L'oncle Dursley ouvrit la bouche et dit de manière provocante et nerveuse.

Et ils ne savent même pas ce qui s'est passé. Que des bons à rien ! De nos jours, plus personne n'est compétent ! Bah ! L'avantage, ça nous fera des idiots en moins dans le pays.

Harry était pratiquement sûr que c'était l'œuvre de Voldemort. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'un simple accident. Harry sentit une boule dans le creux de sa gorge, il était totalement perdu, cent-treize moldus avaient péri assassiné par un maniaque du sang pur alors qu'il était lui-même un sang mêlé. La guerre avait véritablement redémarré et son ennemi juré avait frappé un grand coup en s'attaquant à ces pauvres Moldus. Et l'oncle Dursley qui n'éprouvait aucune compassion pour des personnes comme lui. Il en était écœuré et préféra retourner à sa chambre plutôt que de prendre son petit-déjeuné.

En entrant dans la pièce, Harry remarqua que Hedwige était sortie faire un tour. Il décida alors que le moment était venu pour lui de se pencher sur le fonctionnement de la Pensine. Il fouilla dans sa male et en sortit le livre « Bien penser dans sa Pensine » que Ron lui avait envoyé. Il l'ouvrit et se plongea dans la lecture de la première page, il y était inscrit que cet objet magique ne pouvait servir qu'à une seule personne pour y déposer des souvenirs mais ceci pouvaient y être visionné par toutes personnes plongeant sa tête dans le liquide vaporeux contenu dans la bassine. Il devait également lors de la première utilisation, inscrire son identité sur une feuille de parchemin avec son propre sang et lancer une incantation tout en faisant brûler le papier dans la Pensine. Harry poussa un soupir. Il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser avant d'être à Poudlard puisqu'il fallait absolument faire l'usage de la magie or elle était toujours interdite aux élèves de premier cycle. Il se dit que dès que l'on viendrait le chercher, il en parlerait à Dumbledore et celui-ci trouverait très certainement une solution. Enfin.. Il espérait.

Harry était totalement plongé dans sa lecture lorsque soudain, un énorme boum retendit dans toute la maison. Saisissant rapidement sa baquette, notre jeune ami se rua sur la poignée de la porte à la vitesse de l'éclair et sortit en trombe. Il se radoucit en apercevant son cousin Dudley sortir de sa chambre. C'était sûrement lui qui avait provoqué ce vacarme en se levant du lit vu la quantité inimaginable de graisse qui le recouvrait. Son cousin avait encore plus grossit que l'année précédente car il ne ressemblait désormais plus à une sorte de cochon sur pattes mais plutôt à un cachalot doué de parole.

En tout cas, Harry avait réellement eu peur en entendant le bruit. Pendant un court instant, il avait cru que Lord Voldemort avait réussi à trouver où Dumbledore le cachait durant ses vacances d'été. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et une énorme chaleur l'envahissait des pieds à la tête. Les évènements de juin et la perte de Sirius lui étaient encore trop présent et cela lui avait provoqué durant ce lapse de temps un surcroît de méfiance. Et puis, comme disait Maugrey : « Vigilance constante ».

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer de relire pour la septième fois le petit livret qu'il avait reçu par Ron sur le fonctionnement de sa Pensine, dorénavant il le connaissait par cœur. Il décida d'allé faire un petit tour dehors puisque la pluie avait cessé de tomber. D'autre part, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il aperçut sa tante et l'informa de son intention d'aller prendre l'air dehors. Celle-ci n'ajouta rien et fit simplement un hochement de tête en signe d'accord. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée et entreprit de l'ouvrir mais une main se reposa sur son bras, c'était sa tante.

- Harry, fait attention à toi dehors.

Il n'en revenait pas. Sa tante Pétunia, celle qui trouvait que tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie ou au seul nom de Potter n'était qu'immondice, lui disait de faire attention à lui. Mais, c'était le monde à l'envers. Harry ne sut quoi dire devant cette question toute droite débitée de la bouche de sa « chère » tante. Il avait dû attraper un énorme coup de soleil sur la tête, ce n'était pas possible. Non puisque qu'il n'y avait pas eu de fortes chaleurs depuis l'été précédant ou alors il était en train de dormir et tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Harry se frappa intérieurement et reprit ses esprits.

- Oui, tante Pétunia.

Bien, alors tu peux sortir et n'oublis pas ta baguette.

Alors là, c'était de trop. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas oublier sa baguette magique. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait reçu le coup sur la tête mais bien sa tante. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Suite à cette discussion plutôt étrange, il ouvrit enfin la porte et se retrouva dehors sous un soleil radieux.

Harry s'arrêta un instant et scruta les alentours. Il pouvait apercevoir au loin Madame Figgs revenant de chez son boucher avec son panier à provision plein à craquer. Sentant probablement que quelqu'un l'observait, elle pivota sa tête et regarda Harry en lui faisant un large sourire. Il le lui rendit tout en faisant un signe amical de sa main. Poursuivant son escapade vers le terrain de jeux où son énorme cousin devait probablement y être avec tous ses amis pour pouvoir martyriser les enfants d'une dizaine d'année. Mais il y avait bien une chose que Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé, c'était qu'une personne avec des pouvoirs magiques vivait dans son quartier et que celui-ci venait tout juste d'apprendre ce qu'il était par le hibou postal de Poudlard. Et cette personne, Harry la connaissait puisque c'était l'une des attractions favorites de Dudley et de sa bande de Trolls dégénérés. Or, cette fois ci, le plan « Vous tenez, je frappe » de Dudley ne se passa pas véritablement comme il l'avait prévu, mais alors pas du tout. Et c'est à cet instant précis que Harry arriva, et ce qu'il vit le fit tout simplement stopper net.

Dudley était en train de se battre avec son propre polo. Celui-ci n'était plus sur lui mais en face de lui et se mouvait comme un véritable corps. Son « pauvre » cousin recevait non pas des coups de poings mes plutôt des coups de manche et Harry trouvait cela sérieusement amusant. Les amis de Dudley avaient également quelques petits problèmes avec leurs vêtements puisque l'un des amis de son cousin que Harry connaissait pour avoir été au zoo avec, Piers Polkiss, se ramassait des coups de pantalon dans les fesses.

Harry resta ainsi un petit moment à les regarder se battre contre leurs vêtements ensorcelés. Combien de fois avait-il eu l'envie de pouvoir donner une bonne leçon une fois pour toutes à toute cette bande d'éternels imbéciles. Scrutant les alentour du parc afin de découvrir la personne responsable de toute cette animation, son regard tomba sur un jeune garçon à la chevelure courte et d'un blond paille. Le pauvre ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire et était assit dans un coin près d'une balançoire. Harry s'approcha de lui et entama la discussion comme si rien d'anormal n'était présent autour d'eux.

- Salut, je m'appelle Harry. Et toi, tu t'appelles Mark Evans ?

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et émit un faible oui. Harry continua la discussion.

- C'est toi qui à fait ça à mon cousin et à sa bande de guignols. Ils l'ont réellement cherché et si personne ne l'aurait fait, je pense que je m'en serais chargé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune Mark répondit.

- Oui c'est moi, mais tu n'en parleras à personne ! Et puis, je m'en fiche puisque je vais bientôt partir pour ma nouvelle école.

- Et à qui veux-tu que je le dise ? Mais au fait, tu es sorcier alors. Ca fait longtemps que tu le sais. Tu vas à quelle école ? Poudlard je suppose.

- Tu connais Poudlard ! Mais alors, tu es comme moi. J'ai reçu ma lettre le jour de mon anniversaire, c'était le sept juillet, me disant que j'étais un sorcier. Au début, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague mais trois jour plus tard, une femme est venue voir mes parents et leurs a parlé pendant plus de deux heures. Elle s'appelait MacGonagall, je crois.

- Le professeur MacGonagall est venue te voir !

- Tu la connais ?

- Bien sûr. C'est mon professeur de Métamorphose et la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor.

- Oui, elle m'a parlé de Poudlard et de ses Maisons, moi je crois que j'irais à Poufsouffle car je n'y connais rien à la magie.

- Harry se rappela qu'il avait fait la même suggestion à Hagrid et que celui-ci lui avait dit que de toute façon, il valait mieux aller à Poufsouffle plutôt qu'à Serpentard.

- Tu sais, moi non plus je n'y connaissais rien à la magie et pourtant je ne suis pas à Poufsouffle.

- Tu es dans quelle Maison ?

- A Gryffondor, je suis à Gryffondor. Tu as déjà été acheté ton matériel scolaire sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Non, le professeur MacGonagall m'a dit qu'un préfet viendrait me voir le premier août et m'y accompagnerait.

Au moment où Harry allait poser une nouvelle question, un « crac ! » sonore retentit juste devant eux. Sans avoir vraiment le temps de réfléchir, il saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'arrivant mais l'abaissa immédiatement et son visage exprimait un certain étonnement.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? dit Harry sous le coup de la surprise.

Celui-ci, plutôt amusé par cette question, répondit.

- Bonjour Harry, content de te voir. Et bien je viens pour l'enchantement de vêtements moldus que le jeune Evans a lancé.

- Mais, Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes l'assistant du Ministre maintenant. Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus au Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu.

- C'est trop long à t'expliquer pour le moment Harry, on en reparlera une prochaine fois tu veux bien.

- Et regardant le jeune Mark, il lui dit.

- Tu devrais retourner chez toi maintenant, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter. En tout cas, je dois dire que les vêtements ensorcelés c'était sacrément réussi.

Et tournant la tête vers Dudley et sa bande, il ajouta.

- Bon, je vais peut être m'occuper de ses zigotos là. J'ai la forte impression qu'ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de main. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Il brandit sa baguette vers eux et lança un « Finite Incantatem » ainsi qu'un sort d' « Oubliette ».

- Voilà qui devrait suffire, objecta Monsieur Weasley.

Se rappelant l'incident qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt dans le salon des Dursley, Harry se risqua de demander au père de Ron de quelle manière il contait venir le chercher le deux août à dix heures.

- Euh, Monsieur Weasley ? Quand vous viendrez me chercher chez les Durleys dans deux jours, vous viendrez comment ?

- Ah! Je vois que Ron t'a raconté que je bricolais dans mon garage. Et bien, on passera te prendre avec ma nouvelle voiture qui est d'ailleurs mieux ensorcelé que la précédente. Molly n'a pas été très contente de savoir que j'en avais une nouvelle d'ailleurs. Tu verras, elle est magnifique. J'ai même installé à l'intérieur un dérivé du sort « Fidelas ». C'est Dumbledore qui m'a expliqué comment le faire, c'est indispensable pour ta sécurité tu sais !

- Vous avez vu Dumbledore ! Comment va t'il ? Il m'avait dit avant les vacances que je ne resterais pas longtemps et voilà que ça fait un mois entier que je suis là.

- Vois-tu Harry, Dumbledore a été très occupé durant ce dernier mois et même les autres n'ont pas réussi à le joindre. Et nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il a fait durant cette période. Il nous a juste dit qu'il nous en parlerait lors de la prochaine réunion. Bon, assez bavardé, il me faut maintenant te raccompagner chez ton oncle et ta tante avant la tombée de la nuit.

Harry avait très bien compris que Monsieur Weasley voulait parler de l'Ordre lorsqu'il avait utilisé « les autres ». Il se leva et marcha à ses cotés jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené chez moi Monsieur Weasley. A mar…

Au moment où Harry allait finir sa phrase, une explosion due à un transplanage se fit entendre juste au bout de la rue, puis une seconde suivit d'une troisième. Au total, il y en avait eu pas moins de six. Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette et vit que le père de Ron faisait de même. Devant eux, au loin, se dressait à présent six personnes recouvertes chacun d'une longue cape noire et d'une cagoule de la même couleur, c'était des Mangemorts !

Monsieur Weasley, en voyant cela, attrapa Harry et lui souffla.

- Harry, cours chez Madame Figgs et averties là de la situation afin qu'elle prévienne Dumbledore. Moi, je vais essayer de les retenir le plus possible. Allez, vas-y et ne te retourne surtout pas.

Harry ne voulait absolument pas laisser le père de son meilleur ami se faire tuer en voulant le protéger. Beaucoup trop de personnes étaient mortes en le faisant. Tout d'abord ses parents et ensuite Sirius en passant par Cédric qui avait eu la malchance de se retrouver à ses cotés aux moments de la renaissance de Voldemort. Harry ne désirait pas qu'une nouvelle personne chère à ses yeux meurt pour lui. Cela devait cesser immédiatement.

- Mais Monsieur Weasley, vous n'avez aucune chance. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour vous. Ils vous tueront et je ne le veux surtout pas. Je reste avec vous.

- Il n'en est pas question Harry et ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Maintenant, cours pour prévenir Dumbledore.

- Il en est hors de question. Je reste avec vous !

Monsieur Weasley voulut, une fois de plus, faire changer d'idée Harry mais un sort de couleur vert fusait vers lui et le jeune Survivant. Il parvint de justesse à l'éviter et rappliqua par un stupefix bien placé. Le Mangemort qui était en tête du groupe réussit de manière in extrémiste à l'éviter mais celui se trouvant à ses cotés n'eut pas cette chance et le reçut de plein fouet.

- Tu paieras pour cet acte Weasley ! De toute façon, vous n'avez aucune chance de prévenir quiconque. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous venons juste d'arriver dans cette zone malsaine pleine de Moldus. Cela fait déjà quelques jours que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait où le vieux fou cache Potter. Inutile d'aller chercher la Cracmol, elle ne vous servira désormais plus à rien là où elle est.

Harry aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille mais ce ne pouvait être lui, c'était impossible. Il se risqua tout de même à prononcer son nom non sans une certaine inquiétude.

- Lucius Malfoy, vous devriez être à Azkaban ? Peut être que le confort des cachots n'était pas aussi bien que celui de votre manoir.

- Potter, je serais toi je me la fermerais. Tu n'es pas à ton avantage et le Maître saura te le faire comprendre. Tu ne croix tout de même pas que les Détraqueurs nous auraient gardés bien longtemps. De toute façon, ton heure viendra et ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je serais là pour assister à ta fin pitoyable tout comme tes parents l'ont été.

- Ne traitez plus jamais mes parents, s'écria Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire Potter ! Même mon sale cousin n'a pas su me lancer un sort correct alors que pourrais-tu nous faire.

La personne qui avait parlé n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange et Harry allait lui faire payer sur-le-champ la mort de Sirius. Rassemblant toute la haine qu'il endurait depuis toujours envers elle et Voldemort, il s'écria en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Celle-ci, prise par surprise, ne put éviter le sort et le reçu en plein cœur. Elle se figea d'un seul coup et s'écroula sur le sol telle une vulgaire pierre. Monsieur Weasley eut le souffle coupé devant cet acte de haute magie et les autres Mangemorts n'osaient y croire. Malfoy n'en revenait pas, Potter venait de réussir son premier sort de la Mort. Utilisant au mieux la situation, il brandit sa baguette et lança un Imperium droit sur Harry.

_ - Impero !_

Harry ressentait exactement la même chose que lors de sa quatrième année lorsque le faux Maugrey lui avait lancé le même sort devant toute la classe, tous ses soucis s'envolaient d'un seul coup pour laisser place à un vide reposant et éternel.

Il entendit alors la fois de Lucius Malfoy qui résonnait quelque part au loin dans son cerveau vide.

- Tues Weasley, c'est un ordre !

Pourquoi le tuer, il ne t'a rien fait. En plus, c'est le père de ton ami Ron.

La petite voix semblable à celle que Harry avait entendue lors de son cours sur le sortilège impardonnable lui disait de ne pas le faire.

Harry réussi à contrôler les effets du sort et projeta son regard vers le Mangemort. Il le regarda directement dans les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. C'est à cet instant précis que le visage de Malfoy blêmit à une vitesse impressionnante, il était complètement perdu devant la résistance de Potter face au sortilège de contrôle. Il était pourtant l'un des seuls Mangemorts à le lancer aussi parfaitement et efficacement.

- Très bien. Si c'est ça, je le ferais moi-même.

Et il lança le sort de la mort vers Monsieur Weasley. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de dresser un bouclier entre son adversaire et lui mais aucun contre-sort n'était jusqu'alors efficace face à ce sort pas même un puissant bouclier. Harry entendit seulement le bruit de glas, signifiant que le bouclier avait explosé, résonner dans ses oreilles et le bruit du corps tomber par terre. Cela en était fini, une fois de plus, une personne mourrait face à Voldemort et ses acolytes. Mais quand tout cela cessera t'il un jour. Seul Harry et Dumbledore le savaient grâce à la prophétie, le seul moyen d'en venir à bout résidait dans l'affrontement final entre le Survivant et Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry tourna la tête vers le corps inerte. Complètement fou de rage, il brandit sa baguette vers le groupe de Mangemorts et lança pas moins de trois stupéfix d'affilés ; malheureusement pour lui, ses adversaires avaient pris les devants et sans protégèrent de manière déconcertante. Pris au dépourvu, il imagina un instant qu'il valait mieux fuir. Oui, fuir mais pour aller où ? Il ne savait même pas transplaner et le temps qu'il appelle à lui son balai avec un sortilège d'attraction identique à celui qu'il avait utilisé, il y a deux ans, lors de la première tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers face au Magyar à pointes, il serait probablement déjà mort. Complètement au stade de la panique, Harry vit Malfoy s'avancer vers lui et lui dire d'une voie pleine de mépris.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas cette fois, Potter. Vois-tu, ton ami le vieux fou ne s'est même pas déplacé pour venir t'aider. Peut être avait-il mieux à faire que de devoir venir te porter secours.

Le groupe de Mangemorts se mit soudain à rire fortement, et Harry commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'était-il pas là pour venir l'aider ou du moins les membres de l'Ordre. Voldemort avait peut-être tout simplement crée une diversion en attaquant ailleurs et en sa présence afin que tous les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phénix soient réquisitionnés ; de cette manière, il pouvait ainsi facilement ordonner l'ordre à quelques-uns uns de ses plus fidèles serviteurs de mener une attaque directement à Little Whinging afin d'éradiquer une bonne fois pour tout le Survivant.

- Potter, afin de donner un semblant de chance, nous allons nous battre en duel. Cela ne retardera que de quelques minutes ton destin final qu'est de rejoindre tes funestes parents. Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? A oui, ton père s'appelait James c'est ça, et ta mère ? Cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui se croyait toujours plus intelligente que les autres. Le monde magique ne devrait pas les accepter. Il n'y a que les Sang-Purs qui soient digne d'apprendre la magie.

Harry fulminait inlassablement de rage fasse à ce niveau effroyable de racisme. Comment les gens pouvaient juger et répudier d'une manière si rapide un type de personnes en fonction de leurs origines et non de ce qu'elles sont devenues. Hagrid en était la preuve formelle, n'était-il pas le fils de la terrible et effroyable géante Fridluva et pourtant sa bonté et son amitié envers Harry en font une personne fort sympathique.

- Tu es prêt cette fois Potter, je n'ai pas que cela à faire. J'ai d'autres victimes qui m'attendent alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps inutilement. En garde.

Face à cette situation, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Il tendit sa baguette devant son visage exactement comme lors du cours de duel qu'il avait trop peu fréquenté lors de sa deuxième année et compta tout haut les trois secondes obligatoires ; mais il se doutait très bien que son adversaire, comme tout Serpentard, ne les respecterait pas. C'est pourquoi avant même que le décompte ne se termine, qu'Harry se préparait si l'on peut dire sagement à répondre par un puissant sortilège de défense.

1…

Quelques gouttes de sueur lui mouillaient le front.

2…

_ - Rictusempra !_ lança Malfoy, une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Harry se protégea grâce à un bouclier particulièrement efficace. Le combat continua ainsi durant dix bonnes minutes et le Mangemort s'amusait à lui lancer de simples sorts afin d'assouvir pleinement ses passions de haines et d'horreurs. Harry commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue à force de devoir bouger agilement grâce à ses talents d'attrapeur et le combat devenait lassant.

- Alors Potter, on se sent fatigué. Saint Potter veut peut-être aller pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère ! Ah, mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais totalement que le maître s'était chargé d'elle. Paix à son âme, ricana t'il.

Aussi soudain que lors de l'apparition des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, plusieurs bruits, semblable à celui d'une arme à feu, éclatèrent tout autour d'eux. Une joie profonde et prête à éclater raviva le cœur d'Harry. L'Ordre venait d'arriver enfin et tous ses membres avaient leur baguette pointé inévitablement sur le groupe de Mangemorts. Parmi eux se trouvait, en tête Maugrey Fol Œil suivit de Tonks avec à ses cotés le professeur Lupin, Sturgis Podmore et un autre sorcier, dont le visage était caché derrière une cagoule, que Harry n'avait jamais vus. Harry sut également que d'autres membres venus pour lui porter secours se trouvaient derrière lui. Tournant légèrement la tête derrière son épaule, il aperçut Kingsley Shachelbolt, Dedalus Diggle et…

- Fred et George ! souffla t'il tout bas.

Maugrey pris la parole, son oeil magique ne cessant de pivoter en tout sens afin de surveiller les alentours.

- Mangemorts, vous êtes fait. Rendez-vous sans résistance. dit-il.

- Certainement pas. Répliqua Lucius Malfoy.

Et n'attendant pas un seul instant de plus, ils engagèrent le combat à coup de stupéfix, d'expéliarmus et de toute une multitude de sortilèges qui lui était inconnue. Le combat s'affichait d'être difficile car bien que moins nombreux, les Mangemorts n'en mènent pas loin une lutte acharnée. Harry se retrouva ainsi spectateur du combat se déroulant à ses pieds et en oublia ainsi sa propre sécurité. Or Malfoy profita du combat pour s'occuper de lui.

- Fais tes adieux à jamais Potter ! Ricana t'il d'un rire tonitruant.

Harry avait l'impression que le temps marchait au ralenti. Il savait, sans même avoir de don pour la divination, ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Il entendit Malfoy articuler le sort de la mort et vit la lumière verte sortir lentement de la baguette et se lancer vers lui…

_ - Avada Kedavra !_

Harry le savait. Oui, lui ! Que tout le monde appelait le Survivant, celui-qui-avait-survécu-à-vous-savez-qui allait mourir de la main non pas de Voldemort mais de l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

Cela en était fini, le sortilège allait le toucher…

Soudain, le noir se fit devant lui et il pensa immédiatement que tout était fini, qu'il était mort comme ça. C'était fini.

Harry cligna des yeux et s'aperçu que le noir qu'il avait devant lui n'était en fait que le derrière de la cape du sorcier sans visage venu le secourir en même temps que les autres. S'écartant un peu, il vit l'homme mystérieux mettre la main gauche devant lui et recevoir le sortilège destiné à Harry à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Contrairement à ce que Harry pensait, l'homme ne tomba pas raide mort à ses cotés. Celui-ci était vivant et tenait dans la main où le sortilège avait frappé une boule lumineuse de la même couleur. Comment était-ce possible ? Aucune personne ne pouvait survivre face à ce sortilège. Pensée vite oublier car lui-même y avait survécu un soir d'Halloween.

La boule mortelle toujours dans sa main, l'étrange sorcier la renvoya vers l'envoyeur du sort, c'est à dire Lucius Malfoy. Recevant le sortilège sur lui, il tomba par terre les yeux écarquillés comme s'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. C'est à ce moment là que Harry se rendit compte que le combat était bel et bien fini. Tout les autres Mangemorts étaient étendus au sol inconscients et ligotés durement.

Maugrey s'avança vers Harry et sorti de sous sa cape un vieux ballon tout dégonflé. Il le lui tendit et lui dit.

- Potter, ceci est un Portoloin. Il te conduira là où tu sais. Tu m'as bien compris.

Harry acquiesça de la tête pour montrer où il voulait en venir.

Mais Maugrey ajouta aussi.

- Celui que tu ne connais pas viendra avec toi. Il emmènera également le corps d'Arthur avec lui.

Harry vit s'avancer vers lui l'homme au visage caché ainsi que sur son épaule le corps sans vie de Monsieur Weasley. L'homme toucha le vieux ballon d'une main et c'est à ce moment précis que le Portoloin s'activa. Harry se sentit tirer par le nombril vers l'avant et se retrouva l'instant d'après dans le hall d'entrée du quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il sentit ses oreilles bourdonner violemment et sa vision était pleine de petites étoiles grises. Il distingua néanmoins Madame Weasley arrivé vers lui suivit de Dumbledore puis s'évanouit brusquement.


	3. Le secret de la maison Black

**3**

**Le secret de la maison Black**

Sa vision était toute brouillée, ce qui était normal d'ailleurs vu que ses lunettes lui avait été retiré. Essayant de les retrouver à l'aide de son bras droit, il toucha un rebord fait de bois gravé et de tissus. Ouvrant une nouvelle fois les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait installé dans le salon sur l'un des vieux canapés que contenait cette pièce et que deux mains toutes ridées lui tendaient sa paire de lunettes. Albus Dumbledore se tenait à ses cotés et sur son visage se dessinait un large sourire réconfortant. Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit Madame Weasley faire de même et lui tendre un morceau de chocolat tellement énorme qu'il tenait difficilement dans sa main. Il l'attrapa et en croqua un morceau.

Après avoir terminé le chocolat, il se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux et Dumbledore le devina car il lui dit.

- Harry, j'aimerais que tu me racontes en détail ce qui s'est passé à Privet Drive. Prends tout ton temps et ne négliges aucun détails qui pourraient nous être utile.

Harry se lança alors dans un long et pénible discourt afin de relater les événements passés à Little Whinging en commençant par sa rencontre avec Mark Evans et la bande de Dudley, l'arrivée de Monsieur Weasley afin de remettre un semblant d'ordre face à l'ensorcellement de vêtements Moldus puis l'arrivée calculé des Mangemorts alors qu'il regagnait avec le père de Ron la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Hésitant à le dire, il avoua avoir lancé, sous l'effet d'une terrible et puissante colère, le sortilège de la mort sur la personne de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il jeta un regard à Dumbledore s'attendant à le voir terrifié suite à son aveu mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il lui dit seulement.

- Harry, je sais que d'avoir lancé l'avada kedavra sur Bellatrix Lestrange était une vengeance personnelle après les évènements de juin dernier au ministère. Et je pense sincèrement que si j'avais été à ta place et au même âge que toi, j'aurais agi de façon identique même si cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai plus. Termina-_t'il avec un petit sourire._

Se redressant difficilement sur sa couchette, Harry dit d'une voix tremblante.

- On ne m'enverra pas à Azkaban alors. Pourtant j'ai utilisé l'un des sortilèges interdit par le ministère.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je dois voir dans voir cet après-midi le ministre de la Magie et je lui ferais par de ton problème. Mais ne t'inquiètes en rien Harry, aucune peines ne seront retenues contre toi et je veillerais personnellement à ce que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant de cette affaire.

- Merci professeur Dumbledore. J'ai vraiment eu peur tout à l'heure à Privet Drive. J'ai même cru un moment que vous ne viendriez pas me sauver.

Le professeur Dumbledore comprit à ce moment que Harry allait lui parler de Monsieur Weasley et du nouveau membre masqué de l'Ordre.

Et se tournant vers Madame Weasley, il lui demanda.

- Molly, Voudriez-vous aller préparer la chambre d'Harry afin qu'il puisse s'y reposer une fois que nous aurions terminé notre petite discussion.

Molly acquiesça tout en sachant de quoi Dumbledore allait parler une fois qu'elle serait sortie. Au même moment, le directeur de Poudlard posa un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la pièce afin d'être isolé des autres.

- Harry, normalement tu ne devrais pas être mis au courant de ce que je vais te dire mais les situations actuelles m'y obligent.

Reprenant son souffle, Dumbledore continua.

- Tu as appris par ton ami Ron que j'avais été injoignable durant tout le mois de juillet et que même les membres de l'Ordre ne savaient pas où je me trouvais. J'avais simplement dit à Maugrey que je m'absentais durant plusieurs jours afin de régler une affaire concernant l'Ordre et l'école. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ce depuis plusieurs années. Je suis alors partie à la recherche d'un vieil ami à moi afin de lui proposer de se rejoindre à notre cause et par la même occasion remplir les fonctions de professeur, je faisais ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Quand j'avais dit que je partais que pour quelques jours je ne pensais réellement pas partir durant un long mois car j'ai eu d'énormes difficultés pour le retrouver ! D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé et non l'inverse, enfin…

Il marqua une nouvelle fois une pause puis reprit.

- Comme je te disais, cette personne nous sera très utile et je sais que tu l'as déjà vu à l'œuvre au moment où Lucius Malfoy a tenté de te tuer. Tu me dis si je ne me trompe. Il possède des pouvoirs magiques beaucoup plus puissants que les miens et c'est pour cela que j'étais parti à sa recherche, les temps sont de plus en plus difficiles et son aide nous sera réellement profitable. Je connais beaucoup de choses sur lui mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour le moment à son sujet car cela ne me concerne pas.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord bien qu'il trouve incroyable qu'une personne existe et en étant beaucoup plus puissante que lui. C'est sûr, si Voldemort venait à l'apprendre, il ne tarderait pas à se lancer à sa poursuite afin de l'éliminer.

- Il faut que tu sache que, depuis les évènements de juin, beaucoup de choses ont évolué tant du coté de Voldemort que du notre. Même les Moldus commencent à avoir peur et beaucoup se posent des questions, beaucoup de questions. Certes le Ministère de la Magie essaie d'étouffer l'affaire à chaque fois aux yeux des Moldus mais ils ne sont pas bêtes et un jour ou l'autre, ils apprendront la vérité.

- Professeur, je… enfin je voulais vous dire… Monsieur Weasley… je n'ai rien pu faire… je suis… je suis vraiment désolé.

Et Harry laissa répandre sur son visage des larmes de souffrance face à tous les souvenirs de l'attaque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Harry, Monsieur Weasley n'a rien. Il est en ce moment même en train de se reposer.

- Mais professeur, j'ai vu le sortilège percuter son bouclier et…

- Ecoute Harry. Au moment où le bouclier d'Arthur s'est brisé, celui-ci a fait dévier le sort de sa trajectoire et ne la seulement frôlé. Il a perdu l'équilibre à cause de l'impacte et s'est malheureusement cogné la tête en tombant. C'est pour cela que tu as cru qu'il était mort. Et je dois dire qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir lancé à temps le sortilège du bouclier, sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde. Molly doit avoir terminer de préparer ta chambre. Tu devrais y aller. Ton ami Ronald t'y attend.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença à sortir de la pièce puis se ravisant au dernier instant, se tourna vers Harry et lui dit.

- Ce qui s'est passé à Privet Drive doit rester entre nous Harry. Tu m'as bien compris. Beaucoup de sorciers savent que tu es leur dernier espoir face à Voldemort tout en ne connaissant pas la prophétie et le simple fait de savoir que tu t'es fait attaquer alors que tu te trouvais dans ta famille Moldus montre hélas qu'il y a probablement un espion parmi nous ou alors que Tom est encore plus puissant qu'autrefois. C'est ce qui m'inquiète d'ailleurs beaucoup. De toute façon, il voudra très prochainement frapper un grand coup et j'espère que ce jour là, ce ne sera pas à Poudlard !

En montant l'escalier menant à la chambre qu'il partageait depuis l'été précédent avec son ami Ron, Harry n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser les dernières phrases que Dumbledore lui avait dites. Si Poudlard se faisait attaquer demain et tombait entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors se serait une catastrophe pas seulement pour l'Angleterre mais pour l'Europe tout entière voir même le monde.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les sous-sols du « 12, Square Grimmaurd », deux personnes étaient en train d'étendre une troisième inconsciente sur une couchette de fortune. 

- Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il va se réveiller. Je sais que lorsque l'on était élèves à Poudlard, tes pouvoirs étaient assez effrayants mais de là à refaire vivre un mort. Vois-tu, cela me dépasse. En tout cas, lorsque Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais vivant, j'ai réellement cru qu'il était devenu fou.

- Arrête de jouer les mécontents, Rogue ! Et prépare la potion que je t'ai demandée, il en aura grandement besoin dès qu'il se réveillera.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Rogue par si, Rogue par-là. En tout cas, tu es sur que Potter va gober la petite histoire qu'Albus lui aura dite. Ce gamin est tout ce qu'il y a de plus prétentieux et il est toujours prêt à fourrer son nez dans ce qu'il ne le regarde pas.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ce garçon t'a fait Séverus. J'ai plutôt l'impression que toute la haine que tu ressentais à l'époque envers son père se retrouve projeté sur lui. Je sais que Harry ressemble beaucoup à James mais il n'est pas son père et tu devrais l'accepter malgré ta rancœur. Et puis qui est-ce qui aimait bien mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres lorsque l'on était à Poudlard ?

- Il faut toujours que tu arranges les angles, toi ! Et que tu es continuellement raison, ce que tu m'exaspères. Bon, j'ai terminé la potion. Il faut juste la laisser reposer dix minutes sinon le lait de licorne n'aura pas réagis avec le sang de dragon.

- Je te fais confiance Séverus. C'est juste le temps dont j'aurais besoin pour le ramener à la vie. Tiens-toi près, je vais commencer. Tu lui feras boire ton breuvage dans les secondes qui suivront son réveille sinon son corps sera pris de violentes convulsions.

L'homme sans visage se pencha alors le visage inanimé de Monsieur Weasley et traça sur le front à l'aide de sa baguette un symbole pour le moins étrange. Rogue tenait dans sa main la fiole contenant la potion et regardait la scène dans une totale ignorance de ce procédé magique. Il n'avait jamais vu ce symbole auparavant et tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, c'était que se n'était en aucune manière de la magie noire.

Une fois le symbole du front terminé, l'homme mis sa main gauche dessus et prononça tout bas une formule. Le symbole se mit brusquement à briller de manière si forte et si éblouissante que l'on avait du mal à distinguer quoi que se soit dans la pièce. Cela dura plusieurs minutes puis disparut comme si le symbole avait été aspiré par la chair du front. L'homme traça un second symbole tout aussi étrange cette fois sur la poitrine à l'endroit exact du cœur et refit le même rituel que pour avant. Le symbole s'éclaira de la même manière que le précédant. Mais au lieu de disparaître dans la chair et de s'éteindre, des lignes s'entrecroisèrent tout autour du symbole et recouvrir tout le corps tel une toile d'araignée imprégnée à même la peau. Ces lignes avaient une couleur dorée tel de minces files d'or. L'homme positionna l'une de ses mains sur le symbole au front et mit l'autre sur celui du cœur. Une lumière verte se dégagea de ses deux mains et enveloppèrent le corps. Rogue n'en cru pas ses yeux, le corps brillait de milles feux et une sorte d'aura blanche aveuglante l'enveloppait. Cela dura quelques minutes puis tout cessa d'un seul coup plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

_- Lumos !_ dit l'homme mystérieux, puis il ajouta.

- Séverus, la potion ! Donnes lui maintenant et forces le a tout avaler.

Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers Arthur Weasley toujours inconscient et fit couler la potion dans le creux de sa bouche. L'ancien Mangemort fut pétrifié littéralement sur place. Arthur Weasley venait de se réveiller…

* * *

Harry poussa la porte de la chambre et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dedans. Madame Weasley avait pris le soin de ranger ses affaires et de faire son lit. Il s'allongea dessus et ferma les yeux, il était totalement épuisé. Il fallait l'avouer, il avait eu une sacrée frayeur lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait lancé le sortilège de la mort sur lui. Mais en même temps une profonde envie de le recevoir afin de revoir son parrain Sirius Black ainsi que ses parents James et Lily Potter. Harry se secoua mentalement. Comment avait-il pu avoir rien que pendant un seul instant cette pensée odieuse de vouloir mourir. Qu'aurait ressentis Ron et Hermione à l'annonce de sa mort, un immense et profond chagrin, ça il pouvait en être sûre. Mais cela n'aurait pas pour autant résolu le fait que son parrain ne soit plus de ce monde. Il lui restait ses amis, tous les membres de l'AD qu'il avait mené au nez et à la barbe de cette horrible Dolorès Ombrage qui s'était auto-proclamée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en rire, même si celui-ci était amer. Il y avait également Remus pour qui il avait une grande affection car étant l'un des seuls vestiges du temps des Maraudeurs, et aussi Madame Weasley qui l'avait accueilli dans sa famille les bras ouverts et qui le considérait comme l'un de ses fils. Cela lui remit du baume au cœur et sa joie de vivre refit surface pour laisser sa déprime dans les tréfonds de son esprit de manière à ne plus la retrouver. 

- Il est là ! Vite, dépêchez-vous ! _cria Ron en entrant à la limite à toute vitesse dans la chambre et en réussissant sans savoir par quel prodige à ne pas s'étaler par terre._

Harry ouvrit les yeux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille. Etait-ce une bête féroce qui venait de hurler son cri de chasse. Il se redressa sur le lit et aperçu Ron complètement plié en deux, les deux mains sur le haut de ses jambes et essayant de récupéré son souffle. Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent et la sœur dit à son frère.

- Dit donc _Ronald_, tu devrais peut-être te remettre un peu au Quidditch. Tu manques d'endurance. C'est sûr qu'à force de rester ici à rien faire d'autre que manger, tu perds en vitalité. Et maman qui nous sort que son petit _Ronnie_ est en pleine croissance. Tu parles…

- Et j'en fais ou du Quidditch ! Dans la bibliothèque, peut-être ? _grogna Ron_

- Bah! Comme ça, tu auras une admiratrice inestimable. _siffla sa sœur_

- Mais…

- Bon, vous arrêtez tous les deux. Harry vient seulement d'arriver et vous ne lui prêtez pas la moindre attention. _affirma Hermione en se tournant vers les deux Weasley concernés_.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ron et se tournant vers Harry, elle lui dit.

- Bonjour Harry, je suis si heureuse de te voir ici. Que s'est-il passé chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Tu ne devais arriver que dans deux jours.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, et à vous également Ron et Ginny. Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts ce matin à Privet Drive. Ils venaient me chercher.

Harry leur raconta alors toute l'histoire en démarrant par Mark Evans jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Ordre et du sort de la mort lancé pas Lucius Malfoy. Il leur exposa également le phénomène étrange auquel il avait été témoin, celui du moment où l'inconnu avait stoppé le sort destiné à Harry et l'avait renvoyé au lanceur. Hermione semblait choqué, elle avait une expression du visage montrant à la fois la stupéfaction et la peur. Cela lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle se radoucit et demanda au Survivant.

- Mais comment ont-ils su où tu vivais. Et cela explique l'arrivée de Rogue en fin de matinée. Il était en mission pour l'Ordre à ce qu'on dit les jumeaux. Il est arrivé précipitamment et s'est précipité sur le professeur Dumbledore. Ils se sont enfermé tous les deux dans le salon puis lorsqu'ils en sont ressortis, le directeur a appelé tous les membres qui n'étaient pas en mission pour une réunion de crise et ils sont tous partis. On s'est retrouvé tous seuls avec Madame Weasley. _Dit Hermione calmement._

- Je ne sais pas par quel moyen Voldemort a su ou je me cachais mais selon Dumbledore il y aurait probablement un espion dans l'Ordre.

- Quoi ! _lâcha sans retenu Ron_. Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est ce type bizarre. Tu sais Ginny, celui avec la cicatrice dans le cou. Il me fait froid dans le dos, pire que Rogue. Et pourtant coté iceberg, il n'y a pas pire. Enfin, ce type, il est vraiment pas net. Cette nuit, je suis descendu à la cuisine pour… hum… grignoter un morceau – _froncement de sourcils de Ginny_ – un tout petit morceau, vraiment tout petit…

- Bon tu vas nous le dire Ron car on attend là. Et on n'a pas toute la journée à te consacrer. _maugréa Hermione à la limite de l'exaspération._

- Bon d'accord. Alors je disais que lorsque j'étais dans la cuisine, le professeur est arrivé avec cet homme que je n'avais jamais vu et lorsque son regard a croisé le mien, je me suis senti vidé de toute sensation. Pas les même effets que les Détraqueurs. Non. Plutôt comme lorsque le faux Maugrey nous avait lancés l'impérium. Je me sentais libre, tous mes problèmes s'étaient dissipées et je ne pensais à rien. C'était vraiment étrange quand j'y repense. Ouais! C'était bizarre…

Hermione semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion tout en disant :

- Etrange… Vraiment très étrange… Dès que l'on sera rentré à Poudlard, j'irais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. La réponse doit si trouver.

- Nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié de nos vacances et elle, elle veut déjà retourner là-bas pour s'enfermer dans cette satanée bibliothèque pleine de vieux livres sentant le moisi à plein nez. _Grogna Ron tout bas._

Harry avait entendu ce que Ron venait de dire et se trouva plongé dans un fou rire difficile à contrôler. Ginny et Hermione le regardaient sans comprendre et Ron ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien. Que t'arrive t'il ? _Demanda Hermione inquiète._

- Oh oui Hermione, je vais très bien et je suis si heureux de vous revoir. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué. J'ai du raté beaucoup de choses durant tout ce mois, racontez-moi. Voldemort a encore fait des siennes vu vos têtes. Par contre Ron, je ne pense pas que l'homme mystérieux soit l'espion s'il en a un bien évidemment. Dumbledore m'a raconté qu'il le connaissait très bien et je pense que c'est une personne fiable. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas sauvé la vie.

Ron se lança alors dans un interminable discours dans le but d'expliquer le peu que lui et sa sœur savaient de la situation dans le monde des sorciers et avant tout celle de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Bien. Si tu veux réellement savoir. Suite à ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère fin juin, Tu-sais-qui a cessé de se cacher et n'a pas arrêté les attaques. Au début du mois, ses Mangemorts ont mi à feu et à sang l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Le problème majeur, comme dit si bien Hermione – dit-il en la regardant – est qu'il attaque toujours à deux endroits en même temps mais très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Les Aurors du Ministère ont beaucoup de mal à gérer cette situation bien qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'ils peuvent, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux. C'est à cause de Fudge tout ça, Dumbledore l'avait mis au courant depuis plus d'un an du retour de Qui-tu-sais mais il n'a rien voulut savoir. Mais le véritable problème est dans le recrutement de nouveaux Aurors. J'ai entendu papa en parler à Dumbledore hier soir lorsqu'il est revenu. On était en train de manger dans le salon avec Tonk quand il a débarqué. On était tous surpris de le voir revenir et surtout on se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire durant tout le mois de juillet. Bref, papa et lui sont allés s'enfermer dans la cuisine et en sont ressortie qu'au bout d'une heure. Papa continuait de lui parler et c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai entendu raconter la situation du Département de la justice magique et surtout du problème des Aurors. Papa lui a dit que le nouveau Ministre avait peur que des partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'infiltrent au sein même du gouvernement. D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes qui avaient été suspecté de Mangemorts ou d'être de simples partisans ont été mis sous surveillance magique. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Ginny continua le récit de Ron.

- Ouais. Et on ne peut même plus utiliser les Oreilles à Rallonge de Fred et Georges puisqu'ils ont intégré l'Ordre depuis le début des vacances, juste avant le départ du professeur Dumbledore. Ils se sentent impliqué comme tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Maman n'était d'ailleurs pas contente quand Maugrey a accepté de les intégrer. Elle n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre au professeur MacGonagall en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient que des « pauvres petits bébés ». MacGonagall lui a répondu que de toute façon, ils étaient majeurs et que leurs inventions pouvaient grandement aider l'Ordre. Maugrey a même dit qu'il voulait faire améliorer les Boites à Flemme afin de les utiliser à neutraliser l'ennemi avant une offensive.

Harry attendit que Ginny finisse puis se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda.

- Et toi Hermione, tu es arrivé quand ?

- Je suis arrivé tôt ce matin.

Harry leur dit.

- J'ai essayé d'écouter les informations Moldus mais mon oncle n'arrêtait pas de me hurler dessus que les gens de mon espèce n'avaient que faire de s'intéresser aux gens « normaux ». Donc pour dire que je ne savais rien tant du côté Moldu que Sorcier et cela rendait que plus inquiet. Tout à l'heure, avant de monter dans la chambre, Dumbledore m'a dit que les Moldus commençaient à se poser beaucoup trop de questions.

- Et bien à vrai dire, il a raison de dire cela. Chaque jour depuis mon retour de Poudlard, j'ai écouté les journaux télévisés et lu la presse. Beaucoup d'accidents leurs restent inexpliqué mais pas seulement en Angleterre. Dernièrement, il y a même eu une explosion de gaz en France qui aurait dévasté tout un entrepôt désaffecté. _Exposa Hermione._

- Mais quel est le rapport avec Tu-sais-qui ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça lui apporterait de faire sauter un vieux tas de briques. _Eructa Ron sans retenu._

- Mais ce que tu peux être bête Ron, – lâcha Ginny au bord de l'exaspération – c'est pas compliquer à comprendre quand même. Il s'agissait probablement d'un bâtiment du Ministère français de la Magie ou tous autres lieux du monde magique.

- En fait, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais il y a trois ans j'avais passé les vacances d'été avec mes parents en France et incontestablement, je n'ai pu repartir sans visiter tous les lieux sorciers intéressants. Et le bâtiment en question se trouvait être le Département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques.

- Ouais mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Tu-sais-qui se serait amusé à faire exploser le Département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques. Ou alors… il s'est trompé de cible. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de ses fidèles, il doit leurs faire passer un sale quart d'heure. _Emit Ron._

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron. Tu ferais mieux de te taire si c'est pour débiter des idioties. Je suis persuadé qu'il avait une idée bien précise pour s'attaquer au Gouvernement français et s'il commence à s'attaquer aux autres pays d'Europe, cela ne présage rien de bon pour la suite des évènements. _Lui répondit Hermione._

- Oui et nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il se passe au sein de l'Ordre, c'est comme l'année dernière mais en pire. Fred et Georges m'ont confisqué l'Oreille à Rallonge qu'ils m'avaient prêté l'année dernière. Ils m'ont affirmé que c'était Dumbledore qui le leurs avait demandé. C'est pas juste. Nous aussi, nous nous sommes battues contre les Mangemorts en juin dernier et ils n'ont même pas de reconnaissance. Ils pourraient au moins nous informer un petit peu. _Se plaignit Ginny._

- Ouais et en plus, les jumeaux travaillent main dans la main avec Mondingus Fletcher. C'est Maugrey qui leurs à donné son accord pour travailler avec ce vieux Ding. Ils doivent sûrement leurs fabriquer des trucs vachement dangereux. De toute façon, qui mieux que mes deux idiots de frères pourraient fabriquer des trucs vachement dangereux. Peut-être Rogue ? Qui sait.

- Qui sont des idiots ?

Harry leva la tête vers la porte tendis que Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent. Fred et Georges se tenaient devant eux et les regardaient avec un sourire amusé. Ron ne savait plus trop où se mettre, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir arriver dans leurs chambre. Harry vit que Georges portait un bandage plutôt discret sur son avant bras gauche. Probablement un souvenir de la bataille à Privet Drive.

- Alors Ronnie chéri. Qui sont les idiots ? A voir ta tête, on pourrait penser que tu parles de nous. Hein Georges ! _Dit Fred en éclatant de rire._

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas à sa dulcinée qu'il dirait cela. N'est-ce pas Fred. _Dit en riant également Georges._

Ron était tout à coup devenu aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux et Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne. Ginny, quand à elle, était morte de rire face à cette situation pour le moins cocasse. Harry se dit qu'il fallait absolument sortir ses deux meilleurs amis de cette condition particulièrement gênante bien qu'il trouvait cela également drôle voir terriblement hilarant mais Fred le prit de court.

- Tient salut Harry. Content de te revoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est bien amusé chez toi. Tu ne nous avait jamais dit qu'il y avait autant de divertissements chez tes Moldus.

- Ouais, franchement on s'est bien marré. Surtout quand j'ai lancé un sortilège de chatouillis sur Goyle Senior. Il est exactement pareil que son fils, c'est à dire pitoyable. En tout cas, le nouveau, Pollens. Il est super balèze. Il doit être aussi puissant que Dumbledore. Tu as vu Harry ce qu'il a fait quand Malfoy t'a lancé le sort de la Mort. _Lui répondit joyeusement Georges._

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Non mais franchement. _Soupira Harry._

- Oui bon, c'est vrai puisque c'est toi qui se trouvait visé mais il a réussi à arrêter le sort avec sa main et à le renvoyer vers ce Véracrasse. Au moins, nous sommes débarrassé de lui. _Lança Fred d'un ton désinvolte._

- Attend, tu veux dire que le nouveau s'appelle Pollens. C'est drôle comme nom. Cela me fait penser aux abeilles qui butinent. _Répondit Ron._

- Parce que tu crois que Ronald, c'est normal comme prénom ! _Rigola Ginny._

- Oui bon d'accord. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si papa et maman mon déniché un prénom horrible. _Lui répondit Ron._

- C'est pas que l'on s'ennuie avec vous les « enfants » mais maman vous fait dire que le repas est prêt alors dépêchez-vous de descendre. _Dit Georges._

- Bon, il faut que l'on y ailles. Maugrey nous a confié une mission de la plus haute importante et il n'y a que nous qui puissions la remplir selon lui. _Se venta Fred._

Après le départ rapide des jumeaux grâce au Transplanage, les quatres jeunes gens sortirent de la pièce pour descendre à la cuisine. Arrivé dans l'escalier, Ron leurs dit.

- Comme si la mission qu'on leurs donnait à remplir ne pouvait être effectué correctement par quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent d'avoir la grosse tête.

- Parce que tu crois que tu ne l'as jamais la grosse tête toi ? _Lui lança Ginny._

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on arrive dans le hall et si Madame Black se réveille on en aura encore pour une heure de Pureté du sang et tout ce qui va avec. _Leur dit Hermione._

Madame Weasley se dressa à ce moment là devant eux et leurs annonça.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin. Je me demandait si ces deux chenapans n'avaient pas mangé la commission que je leurs avais faite. Nous serons seul ce midi pour le repas car ceux qui ne sont pas au travail sont partie en mission pour l'Ordre.

Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'air terriblement inquiète mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant dans la cuisine. Deux grands yeux le fixaient.

- Dobby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby est très content de vous avoir ici. Dobby a été très content lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore est venu le voir dans ses cuisines de Poudlard à la fin de l'année pour lui confier une mission. Dobby était très heureux de savoir qu'il ferait parti de l'Ordre.

- Mais moi aussi je suis content que tu sois ici Dobby. Cela me fait énormément plaisir de te savoir ici.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi, j'ai fin et si l'on ne mange pas tout de suite mon estomac n'appréciera pas. Et il ne faut pas contrarier mon estomac. _Clama Ron en se frottant le ventre et en se dirigeant vers la première chaise de la table._

- Dobby et moi avons tout préparé alors régalez-vous. _Dit Madame Weasley en servant une double ration de purée à Harry._

Tout en mangeant avec appétit sa deuxième cuisse de poulet que Dobby s'était empressé de lui servir, Harry ne cessait de repenser à son parrain et à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée dans le monde de la magie. Cette année allait lui réserver beaucoup de surprises tant soit bonne que mauvaise et celles-ci allaient arriver beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'il s'était mis à imaginer.


	4. Chemin de sang

Petite information à l'attention de mes lecteurs adorés qui se trouvent être de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour. Je sais que vous avez été près de 650 à lire ma fiction « Harry Potter et le Puissant » donc pensé à m'envoyer une review. J'aime en recevoir et voir ce que les lecteurs en pensent, cela pourrait même m'aider à rédiger les prochains chapitres plus rapidement alors pensez y ! Merci aux quelques rares personnes qui m'en ont laissé une…

Je désirerais également m'excuser du retard mais j'ai eu la panne. Le manque d'inspiration, c'est vraiment horrible .

J'aimerais remercier Raffi qui à la lourde charge de devoir corriger mes chapitres avant postage. Alors petite pensée pour lui lors de votre lecture ( et grosse colère s'il y a encore des fautes LOL ). Non, je rigolais. Il fait un travaille remarquable et remerciez le pour ça.

Sinon, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Bonne lecture…

**4**

** Chemin de Sang Première Partie**

La journée touchait pratiquement à sa fin et aucun des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était réapparu depuis l'arrivée de Harry en fin de matinée au Square Grimmaurd. Le calme était pesant dans la vieille demeure des Black et cela devenait même angoissant par moments. Harry s'ennuyait fermement dans le fauteuil du salon où il s'était installé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait rien à faire de vraiment passionnant. Il aurait bien voulu essayer le cadeau que Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert à son anniversaire mais les sorciers de premier cycle tel que lui n'avaient pas le droit de faire usage de la magie sauf cas de force majeure comme avec les Détraqueurs l'année précédente à Little Whinging. Ginny, quant à elle, feuilletait un magazine sorcier parlant du dernier album des Bizarr' Sisters et de tous les derniers potins les concernant. Enfin, Hermione était plongée comme à son habitude sous une montagne de bouquins plus épais les uns que les autres et semblait s'en satisfaire en lançant de tant à autre quelques "hein, hein..." ou encore des "ça alors, c'est incroyable". Harry jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce que Ron avait trouvé comme occupation intéressante mais s'aperçut qu'il s'ennuyait également tout seul dans son coin à fabriquer des avions en papier à la façon moldue. Harry s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais Ron le prit de court. Il s'était rapproché de lui et lui demanda tout bas :

- Alors, le cadeau que moi et Hermione t'avons offert t'a plût ? Tu as pu l'essayer ?

Harry émit un large sourire et lui répondit joyeusement.

- Bien sûr qu'il m'a plus. Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai ouvert le paquet. Par contre, je n'ai pu l'essayer parce qu'il faut faire un rituel magique pour la première utilisation.

- Ah ! C'est dommage. J'aurais bien voulu voir son fonctionnement. Fred et Georges m'ont affirmé que cela provoquait une atroce douleur mais je ne les ai pas cru une seule seconde. Comment pourrais-je les croire encore à mon âge ? Il faudrait être carrément stupide. Ils ont vraiment cru que j'allais gober leur mensonge. Et ça fait quel effet alors ? _Fit Ron légèrement inquiet._

- Tu as peur Ron ? Fred et Georges ont raison. Cela provoque une douleur atroce dix fois pire qu'une dizaine de doloris.

Ron devint vert de peur et dit d'une petite voix :

- C'est vrai... Nous n'aurions pas dû te l'offrir alors. Je l'avais bien dit à Hermione qu'offrir une Pensine pouvait être dangereux et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

Harry fit non de la tête et essaya tant bien que mal à camoufler son fou rire intérieur.

- Et bien, que je n'étais plus un enfant et qu'il fallait que je cesse de croire tout ce que me racontaient mes deux imbéciles de frères.

- Et bien elle a eu raison de te dire cela. _Dit Harry en riant._

- Alors tu t'es moqué de moi. _Fit Ron feignant d'être furieux._

Puis il reprit.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu disais vrai. Tu me déçois beaucoup Harry. Moi qui pensais que tu étais réellement mon ami.

- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête Ron. De toute façon, c'est moins désagréable que d'utiliser un Portoloin. Tu as seulement l'impression de basculer en avant puis ensuite tu revis l'une des nombreuses pensées de la personne à qui appartient la Pensine. Lorsque j'ai utilisé celle de Dumbledore, j'ai réellement cru que ce que je voyais était réel et se passait sous mes yeux. En fait, cela ressemble à un film moldu.

- Un quoi ? Un fil moldu ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Harry. Non mais, un fil moldu !

- Non Ron, un film moldu. Un peu comme les Multiplettes que je t'avais acheté, il y a deux ans, pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Tu sais, lorsque l'on peut revoir une action ou bien encore tout le match. Et bien, ça ressemble à cela.

- Ah ! D'accord. C'est fou ce que les Moldus peuvent faire sans magie. Je comprends pourquoi Papa trouve tout cela intéressant.

Harry fronça légèrement des sourcils mais Ron, trop pensif à ce moment-là, ne remarqua rien. Depuis quand Ron s'intéressait-il aux techniques et mœurs moldues ? Lui qui s'était moqué d'Hermione lorsque qu'en troisième année elle avait choisi « Etude des Moldus » et qu'elle lui avait répondu que le plus intéressant était de les voir du point de vue des sorciers. Ron lui cachait sûrement quelque chose, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Ginny tout à l'heure.

Plongé dans ses réflexions sur ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne remarqua même pas que Dobby lui tirait légèrement le pantalon de son cousin Dudley beaucoup trop large pour lui. C'est pourquoi Dobby se risqua à dire :

- Harry Potter, monsieur ! Monsieur Albus Dumbledore est arrivé dans le salon. Monsieur Albus Dumbledore voudrait voir Harry Potter, a dit monsieur Albus Dumbledore.

Harry baissa sa tête et vit deux yeux noirs aussi gros que des balles de tennis le regarder de façon tout bonnement pleine d'admiration.

- Merci Dobby. Je ne t'avais pas vu. J'y vais tout de suite.

- Vous êtes sûr que Potter doit être mis au courant maintenant, Albus. Il est encore trop jeune. Pourquoi ne pas attendre sa majorité pour cela ?

- Il s'agit de son parrain Minerva. Et puis ce n'est pas la seule chose dont nous allons discuter alors soyez patiente, il ne va plus tarder.

Juste après ces mots, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez Adrien. Nous vous attendions.

L'homme du nom de Pollens entra dans la pièce et salua les deux professeurs déjà présents. Puis se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall, il lui souffla :

- Content de vous revoir Minerva, après toutes ces années.

Prise au dépourvu et ne voyant pas qui cela pouvait bien être, elle demanda.

- Nous connaissons nous ? Je ne me rappelle pas votre visage, et Merlin sait que j'ai une très bonne mémoire.

- Oh ! Mais cela est tout à fait normal que vous ne vous rappeliez pas de moi puisque ce n'est pas ma véritable apparence.

- Vous êtes sous Polynectar alors ? _Fit-elle surprise._

- Non, sous sortilège de métamorphose. J'utilise cette apparence en dehors d'ici normalement, mais je voulais vous réserver la surprise.

Le professeur McGonagall n'en revenait pas. Adrien Pollens semblait, quant à lui, pour le moins amusé face à cette drôle de situation mettant le professeur McGonagall dans l'embarras.

- Mais, très peu de personnes ont le niveau pour maintenir ce type de sortilège à long terme. C'est Albus qui vous l'a probablement lancé. Je ne connais aucun autre sorcier aussi puissant que lui.

- Voyons Minerva. Vous me faites rougir. _Dit d'un air amusé le professeur Dumbledore._

- Et bien en fait, non ! Ce n'est pas le professeur Dumbledore, mais c'est moi qui ai appliqué ce sortilège sur mon propre corps. Pour la simple et bonne raison que normalement, je devrais être mort depuis maintenant 18 ans.

- Comment ! Mais...

- Et vous me connaissez Minerva puisque j'étais l'un de vos meilleurs élèves en Métamorphose lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard. Vous devez probablement vous rappeler de moi. Je vous laisse chercher. _Emit-il avec un petit sourire._

- Bien sûr que je me rappelle de vous, vous étiez dans la même année que les parents du jeune Potter. Vous étiez d'ailleurs très proche de sa mère, Lily Evans.

- Oui, et j'ai été terriblement blessé lorsque Albus m'a raconté ce qu'il leurs était arrivé. Je regrette maintenant de m'être autant isolé durant toutes ses années dans le but d'accroître au maximum mon potentiel magique.

- Je me rappelle très bien de vous maintenant. Vous étiez l'un de mes élèves les plus doués, j'ai été effroyablement attristé lorsque nous avons appris votre prétendu mort. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé, à l'époque, que vous bridiez vos pouvoirs volontairement mais peut être n'était-ce qu'une idée farfelue.

- Non, vous aviez raison. Durant mes vacances d'été, Albus m'entraînait à modérer mes pouvoirs ainsi que de les brider de manière à ce qu'aucun sorcier ne puisse ressentir mon aura magique, pas même Voldemort.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'à l'époque, vous avez succombé au sort de la mort et pourtant vous êtes bien vivant.

- Oui, en fait c'est simple. Je ne peux mourir d'aucun sortilège tout simplement parce que je suis un...

Mais il fut arrêté par le bruit d'une main frappant contre la porte du salon. Dumbledore demanda qui se trouvait derrière et la voix répondit:

- Harry Potter !

- Ah ! – fit Dumbledore – Entre Harry, et installe-toi. Nous t'attendions pour commencer. Veux-tu un peu de thé avec des biscuits.

- Euh, oui je veux bien. Merci professeur. Répondit Harry en s'asseyant dans l'un des vieux fauteuils poussiéreux et usés.

Et Dumbledore agita négligemment sa baguette pour en faire jaillir un service à thé flambant neuf ainsi qu'une assiette pleine d'appétissants cookies au raisin.

- Bien, tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici en compagnie du professeur McGonagall, de moi-même et de monsieur Pollens qui assurera cette année le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. _Lui dit le Directeur de Poudlard._

Il s'arrêta un petit moment puis continua.

- En fait Harry, cela concerne l'héritage de Sirius.

Harry eu un petit haussement de cœur à l'énonciation du nom de son parrain défunt.

- Il t'a nommé légataire principal dès le moment où le testament t'était adressé.

Et le professeur lui tendit une enveloppe scellée par le sceau de la famille Black. Il l'a retourna et y lut.

_Testament de Sirius Black à son filleul Harry James Potter._

Harry comprit soudainement ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait eu du mal à accepter la disparition de son parrain et espérait encore qu'un jour, au détour d'une rue, ils se croiseraient et se salueraient comme si les évènements de juin n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Il se décida enfin à décacheter l'enveloppe et se saisit des deux parchemins glissés à l'intérieur. Le premier disait.

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre en ce moment, c'est que j'ai faillis à la mission que tes parents m'avaient confiée en me nommant ton parrain le jour de ton baptême. J'ai toujours aimé tes parents, ton père parce qu'il était mon meilleur ami et que lui et sa famille m'ont recueilli comme un fils et un frère. Enfin, ta mère était, certes, quelqu'un de stricte face au règlement de Poudlard mais ne se gênait pas pour vagabonder tard dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas les mêmes ambitions et utilisations de la magie que nous à l'époque. Je sais que tu les as très peu connus et hélas, désormais, les quelques personnes qui leur étaient très proche sont, soit mortes, soit nous ont trahis. Si je fais le compte, il n'y avait que moi et Rémus qui était très proche de James, ton père. Pour ta mère, je sais qu'elle était souvent avec un garçon fort sympathique mais dont le nom et le visage m'échappent. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est mort lors de l'attaque de la voie 9¾ à la fin de notre septième année. D'ailleurs, ta mère en avait été terriblement bouleversée._

_Je vois que je m'écarte du sujet. Je te laisse donc ma maison du 12, Square Grimmaurd ainsi que tout l'argent de mon coffre numéro 628 à la banque de Gringott's. Tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras de la maison une fois la guerre terminée, soit la vendre, soit la garder. Je voudrais seulement qu'elle reste à la disposition d'Albus Dumbledore durant toute la guerre. Je te laisse aussi ma moto. Je sais qu'Hagrid en a pris grand soin donc fais en bon usage._

_Pour ce qui est de Kreattur, j'ai pris les dispositions qui s'imposaient. Sachant qu'il ne peut servir qu'une personne de la lignée des Black, je le transmets à ma cousine Nymphodora Tonks. Elle saura quoi en faire._

_Fait en ce jour du 25 décembre 1995 par Sirius Black, sorcier de seconde classe._

Harry avait la gorge serrée et ne pouvait plus parler, il tendit simplement le feuillet au professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci le prit et rajustant au préalable ses lunettes en demi-lunes, et l'examina minutieusement.

Harry prit le second parchemin et ce qu'il y lut l'ému encore plus.

_Harry,_

_Je regrette que tu doives faire face à ma perte mais je te dis simplement de ne pas perdre espoir. La vie continue même si ceux que nous aimons disparaissent. Je sais que tu peux compter sur tes deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'eux te seront loyaux quoi qu'il arrive. D'ailleurs, il n'est jamais très bon de rester tout seul, fait confiance aux autres mais sans te faire avoir. Tu as l'étoffe d'un véritable Gryffondor, Harry. Celle du courage et du respect pour les autres quels qu'ils soient. Je sais que c'est cette force qui fera la différence entre toi et tous ceux qui sont avide de pouvoirs._

_J'ai été énormément fier de te connaître, Harry. Et bien que je me rappelle t'avoir dit une fois que tu me rappelais ton père, j'avoue aujourd'hui que tu possèdes beaucoup de points communs avec ta mère également. Elle ne jugeait jamais une personne par rapport à ses origines mais plus par les qualités qu'elle renfermait. Et je crois que c'est également de cette force dont tu as hérité de tes parents. Je te le laisse découvrir par toi-même dans le journal que tenait ta mère durant toute la période qu'elle a passé à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais pu lire ce livre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé par magie de façon à ce que toi seul puisse le lire. Tu dois sûrement te demander comment ce journal a pût ce retrouver en ma possession. Le jour où tes parents m'ont demandé d'être ton parrain, ils m'ont expliqué que Voldemort en était après eux et particulièrement après toi pour des raisons que je ne devais pas connaître afin de garantir au mieux ta sécurité. Ta mère était persuadée qu'elle ne te verrait jamais grandir avec elle. Je suis maintenant persuadé qu'elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la nuit d'Halloween où il est venu pour vous tuez. Elle m'a alors demandé de te le donner le jour de tes 16 ans mais je suis, hélas, plus vivant pour te le donner en main propre. Il se trouve dans ma vieille malle de Poudlard à l'intérieur de mon coffre de la banque de Gringott's._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Sirius Black, ton parrain._

_P.S. : J'ai au préalable ensorcelé ce feuillet pour que seul toi puisse me lire. Une toute autre personne n'y verrait rien de réellement important._

Harry en avait les mains qui tremblaient car même après sa mort, son parrain arrivait à le réconforter quelque peu ainsi que de lui révéler la vie de ses parents tant désirés. Harry se promit de se rendre au plus vite sur le Chemin de Travers afin de récupérer le précieux livre ayant appartenu à sa mère gardé depuis tout ce temps dans les souterrains sans fin de la Banque des Sorciers.

- Professeur, quand allons-nous au Chemin de Traverse ? _Demanda Harry à Albus Dumbledore._

- Justement Harry, bien que Voldemort soit à ta recherche, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez y aller tes amis et toi le 15 août dans la matinée. J'ai également appris par le plus grand des hasards que ton ami Neville irait ce jour là aussi. Tu seras probablement ravi de le revoir. Sa grand-mère lui a d'ailleurs offert une nouvelle baguette pour son anniversaire. Elle ne pouvait lui offrir de meilleur cadeau. Il s'est grandement amélioré au cour de l'année en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cela grâce à toi.

Harry senti son cœur se réchauffer face à l'éloge que le professeur Dumbledore lui exprimait.

- Bien. Maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec le testament de Sirius, je voulais te dire que tes cours d'occlumentie sont maintenus pour cette année. Bien évidemment, c'est moi qui te l'enseignerais cette année et non le professeur Rogue. Je voudrais que tu suives également des cours de magie intensifs avec le professeur Pollens. Il t'enseignera des sorts non étudiés à Poudlard et extrêmement difficiles. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur.

- Merci, professeur. _Répondit poliment Harry._

- Tu peux partir rejoindre ton ami Ron maintenant. A plus tard, Harry.

Mais avant qu'Harry ne quitte la pièce, le professeur de Métamorphose le rappela.

- Attendez Potter. J'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

Elle lui tendit un badge de couleur rouge et or avec pour seule lettre un C finement dessiné. Harry comprit tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire, il était à présent le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor. Il était véritablement heureux et serra dans ses bras sa directrice de maison. Celle-ci se trouva rapidement embarrassée.

- Voyons Potter, je sais que vos talents au Quidditch sont exceptionnels mais cela ne vous donnes pas le droit de m'étouffer. Félicitation pour votre poste de capitaine.

- Merci beaucoup professeur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous m'auriez choisi. J'aurais plutôt cru que c'était Katie Bell qui aurait obtenu ce poste.

- Et bien non. C'est vrai que mon choix aurait pût se porter sur elle mais elle m'avait assuré l'année dernière en fin d'année que du fait qu'elle devait passer ses ASPIC, elle n'aurait pas le temps pour remplir cette fonction. J'ai d'ailleurs été terriblement ravi qu'une élève pense en priorité à son diplôme. Vous n'oublierez pas également de m'informer de vos choix de matières pour cette année. Vous avez jusqu'au quinze août alors n'oubliez pas. Vous devez en prendre cinq au minimum. _Termina t'elle avec un grand sourire et en lui disant au revoir. _

Et Harry laissa les trois professeurs seuls. Le professeur de métamorphose avait une terrible envie de poser une question mais n'osait pas l'aborder. Après quelques minutes de calme, elle osa prononcer sa demande. Elle leva la tête vers le professeur Pollens et lui demanda.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi avoir gardé le même nom mais pas la même apparence.

- Je me doutais que vous alliez me poser cette question, Minerva. Après l'attaque de la gare de King's Cross, très peu de personnes savaient que l'on m'avait lancé le sortilège de la mort et ce petit nombre de personnes pensaient que j'étais réellement mort. Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un résister à ce genre de sortilège ?

- Non, sauf Potter.

- Oui, mais l'on ne connaît pas véritablement la protection dont Lily a usé sur son fils bien que je pense qu'elle a sacrifié tous ses pouvoirs pour cela.

- Comment cela ? _Dit le directeur de Poudlard en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

- Il existe dans l'ancienne magie une incantation qui décuple à une puissance inouïe n'importe quel sortilège. Hélas, ce procédé magique demandait tellement de puissance qu'il vidait complètement le flux magique de celui qui en faisait usage. C'est pour cela qu'il est inconnu de nos jours par bon nombre de sorciers et de Voldemort lui-même. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quel sortilège elle a fait usage mais je pense que son travail au département des Mystères lui a ouvert des portes de connaissance jusqu'ici tombé dans l'oubli. Mais nous nous écartons de votre question, professeur McGonagall. _Termina t'il avec un large sourire._

- Tout bonnement parce que les seules personnes qui étaient présentes le jour de mon soi-disant meurtre se trouvaient être les parents de Harry, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et… Peter Pettigrow. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'aurais risqué, en revenant ici, de garder ma véritable apparence. Cet être répugnant m'aurait tout de suite reconnu et se serait empressé de tout raconté à son maître. J'ai même dû masquer mon odeur naturelle pour qu'il ne puisse me détecter sous sa forme d'animagus. Et de plus, je veux absolument le coincer pour me venger de ce qu'il a fait à Lily. Oui, je me vengerais, et ce jour là, ce ne sera pas devant ce sang-mêlé de Jedusor qu'il s'agenouillera mais devant moi en me suppliant d'abréger ses effroyables souffrances auquel il aura été soumis de par ma main ...

* * *

Il faisait très chaud ce jour là sur le Chemin de Traverse mais contrairement aux autres, Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte excepté Hermione. Elle avait remarqué que depuis son entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore voilà maintenant quinze jour, il semblait continuellement plongé dans ses pensées et celle-ci se demandait véritablement pourquoi. Elle avait certes essayé bon nombre de fois de savoir ce qui le préoccupait si profondément mais celui-ci lui répondait tout bonnement que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, que c'était simplement sa cicatrice qui le brûlait un peu plus que d'habitude.

Hermione se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait insisté pour que se soit Ron qui s'occupe de ce premier contact avec le monde de Poudlard. Hermione repensa à ce jour de juillet où le professeur McGonagall était arrivé chez elle pour l'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse. Elle en était revenue toute émerveillée par ce flot de magie qu'elle allait apprendre à contrôler. En repensant à Ron, elle acquiesça mentalement qu'il avait quelque peu changé depuis les évènements de juin et semblait beaucoup plus réfléchit. Elle ressentait également une sensation bizarre dès qu'il la regardait semblable à un énorme précipice s'ouvrant sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir dans ses obscures profondeurs. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle tira sa baguette et menaça la personne qui avait osé la toucher avec. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant tout simplement…

- Ron ! Mais je croyais que tu étais chargé de t'occuper d'un nouvel élève de première année. Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié Ronald Weasley. _Tempêta t'elle._

- Merci pour l'accueil Hermione mais je m'en serais bien passé. Et baisse cette baguette à moins que tu ne veuilles me lancer un de tes sorts dont toi seul à le secret. _Fit Ron sur un ton jovial._

- Bien, je la baisse. Désolé de t'avoir menacé mais tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs. _Répondit Hermione amusée._

Harry s'approcha de ses deux amis et demanda à Ron.

- Alors ? Comment se déroule ton rôle de préfet avec le petit nouveau de première année. Il est sympa ? D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

- Oh, il est avec Fred et Georges. Ils sont en train de lui faire la visite de leur boutique. Il a l'air plutôt sympas pour un « Nain de jardin ». D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi. _Emit Ron._

- Ron ! Fit Hermione rageuse.

- Bah quoi, ils sont de plus en plus petits chaque année. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils font la taille du professeur Flitwick. _Rajouta t'il sur un ton tout aussi naturel._

- Comment ça, il t'a parlé de moi. _Fit Harry tout en réfléchissant_.

Puis comprenant de qui Ron voulait parler, il s'exclama.

- Tu as été à Privet Drive !

- Ouai, j'ai même croisé ton gros cousin Dudley. Je ne comprends pas. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il est parti en courant. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il courait, il devait plutôt rouler. Il n'aurait pas un peu grossi depuis la dernière fois que l'on était passé chez ta « _famille »_. _Fit Ron avec une pointe d'ironie._

- Si ! Maintenant, il ne ressemble plus à un cachalot mais à un Dragon des Mers. _Lui répondit Harry en riant de bon train._

- ça, tu peux le dire. _Rigola Ron._

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtise. Le Dragon des Mers n'existe pas. _Répondit agacé Hermione._

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais. Bien sûr qu'il existe.

Tous les trois se retournèrent et virent que c'était Luna Lovegood qui venait de parler. Elle était accompagnée de Neville Longdubat. Harry remarqua que ce dernier tenait un petit coffret de velours noir, sûrement celui d'un nécessaire à baguette tout juste acheté chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguette d'Angleterre. Neville avait cassé la sienne lors de la bataille au Ministère de juin dernier. Elle avait appartenu à son père, illustre Auror en son temps qui avait été soumis à plusieurs sortilèges Doloris par des Mangemorts désireux de retrouver leur maître disparu.

- Oui, comme les « Ronflakes Cornues ». J'espère que tu as réussi à nous ramener un de ces _spécimens_ inexistants. _Répliqua Hermione sur un ton moins amical._

- Nous en avons vu un avec papa. Hélas, il s'est échappé au moment où nous allions l'attraper. Cela sera pour une autre fois. _Répondit-elle aux autres sans montrer de gêne à l'égard de la remarque d'Hermione._

Neville prit la parole et leur demanda.

- Ginny n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non. Elle a préféré rester. Elle nous a dit quelle avait une tonne de chose à faire. _Répondit Ron comme si pendant les vacances l'on pouvait être occupé de cette façon._

Harry aperçut Rémus Lupin s'approcher d'eux. Il avait été désigné par Dumbledore avec Tonks et Maugrey à la sécurité des jeunes gens durant leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Certes, cela avait rassuré quelque peu madame Weasley mais trois sorciers qualifiés plus deux jeunes sorciers n'auraient guère fait le poids face à une armée de Détraqueurs et tout autres types de Créatures dont Voldemort avait en sa position.

- Bonjour monsieur Londubat, mademoiselle Lovegood. _Fit Lupin de manière amical._

Puis se tournant vers Harry et Hermione, il leurs dit.

- Maugrey a exploré les environs avec Tonks. Il dit que la voix est libre pour se rendre à Gringott's. Alors, nous faisons comme Dumbledore a dit. Hermione, tu vas avec Tonks faire ton changement d'argent. Moi et Harry allons dans ses coffres lui prendre un peu d'argents. Nous nous retrouverons donc chez Fleury et Bott dans deux heures. C'est d'accord.

Au moment où Rémus termina sa phrase, Tonk arriva pour s'occuper de sa protégée.

- Alors les jeunes, tout va comme vous voulez ? _leur lança t'elle en arborant une chevelure orangée et de bonne longueur à faire dresser les cheveux de tante Pétunia._

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas m'éterniser ici mais Hermione et moi avons quelques petites affaires à régler. Tu as ton argent moldu. _Demanda t'elle à Hermione._

- Oui, tout est là. _Fit-elle en désignant de son pouce le sac qu'elle portait sur le dos._

Chacun partis donc de son côté. Harry avec le professeur Lupin. Hermione avec Tonks et Ron parti récupérer Marc Evans resté au magasin de ses frères jumeaux. Ils donnèrent rendez-vous à Luna et Neville au magasin de Farce pour sorciers facétieux, le magasin de Fred et Georges.

Harry venait tout juste de franchir la porte de la banque Gringott's. Il allait enfin avoir dans quelques minutes le livre tant attendu et ayant appartenu à sa mère. Harry entreprit de rejoindre Rémus, celui-ci parlait à l'un des Gobelins attablé aux nombreux guichets de la banque. Il devait probablement lui expliquer le pourquoi de la situation car lorsque Harry arriva à ses cotés, le petit être demanda les clefs. Harry se rappela que le professeur Dumbledore ne les lui avait pas laissé. C'est alors que le professeur Lupin sorti deux clefs, l'une pour le coffre principale de Harry et la seconde pour celui de Sirius.

Le Gobelins regarda Harry d'un air perçant et lui fit.

- Si monsieur Potter veut bien me suivre.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry, accompagné du Gobelin et de Rémus Lupin s'engoufra dans les profondeurs quelques peu mystérieuses de Gringott's. Harry repensa avec nostalgie à sa première impression lorsque avec Hagrid, lors de sa première année, il était venu ici pour effectuer les fournitures scolaires de Poudlard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le coffre des Potter et Harry y remplis sa bourse de galions, noises et mornilles pour l'année entière. Ils reprirent le wagonnet et celui-ci entrepis une descente vertigineuse dans les entraves souterraines de la banque. Le chariot ne cessait de se balancer à chaques virages de façon fortement dangereuse et cela pendant près d'une demi-heure. Il s'arrêta soudain à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une grotte ou bien plus réellement l'entrée d'une caverne.

- Vous voilà arrivé monsieur Potter. Vous vous trouvez en ce moment même dans la première gallerie de coffre installé lors de la création de la banque. Elle contient les plus anciennes familles sorcières de notre pays. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous devez en connaître quelques unes si je ne m'abuse. _Lui conta le gobelin._

Harry apperçus alors toute une série de coffres complètement différents les uns des autres. Il y vit des noms pas très rassurants tels que les Lestranges mais la suite le rassura un temps soi peu lorsqu'il découvrit avec étonnement le nom de Londubat. Harry savait que la famille de Neville comptait parmis les plus ancienne mais pas à ce point là.

Le tunnel contenait très peu de coffres car Harry en compta en tout et pour tout sept. Outre celui des Lestrange et des Longdubats, il y avait celui de la famille Bones. Harry connaissait ce nom de famille puisqu'il avait eu dans son groupe de défense surnommé l' « Armée de Dumbledore » la nièce de l'actuel ministre, Suzanne Bones. Y figurait également le nom de Dorcas ; Harry connaissait ce nom pour l'avoir déjà entendu mais il ne se rappelait plus où. Il y en avait deux scélés non pas à cause du temps mais par de puissants sortilèges car de grandes traces noircis recouvrait les pourtours des portes. Interréssé, il jeta un coup d'œil au haut de l'arcade et ce qu'il y vit le surpris. Ces coffres n'appartenaient pas à n'importe qui ! Ils étaient aux familles Serdaigle et Poufsouffle…

- Clef, s'il vous plaît !

Harry tourna vivement la tête en direction du gobelin. Celui-ci se tenait devant la porte du coffre de Sirius ou plutôt devant celui de Harry désormais. Elle était surmonté de l'inscription « La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ». Son parrain avait réussi un coup de maître en le désignant comme légataire légitime de tous ses biens. Il transmettait ainsi des siècles de biens appartenant à une famille ne cachant pas ses idéologie au sujet de la pureté du sang sorcier à un jeune sorcier fils de _Sang-de-Bourbe_ et notamment à celui qui a vaincu une première fois l'un des plus grand Mage Noir de l'époque…

Le Gobelin introduit la clef et toute une série de cliquetis et de poulies se firent ententre. Cela ressemblait fortement au même système que pour la porte sécurisé où la pierre philosophale avait été entreposé quelques étages plus au dessus excepté qu'ici, il y avait une serrure. Harry senti son cœur près à explosé tant il touchait au but. Un but tellement précieux pour lui car en rapport avec ses parents et surtout écrit par sa mère pour lui. Cela allait être l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il n'aurait jamais eu !

Harry et Rémus en restèrent ébahi. La pièce se rapprochait beaucoup plus de la _Grande Salle_ de Poudlard que du coffre que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Elle était composé de divers petites pièces ouvertes contenant pour certaines des objets de familles tel que des armures médiévales, des épées et fleurets. Une autre aurait fait le bonheur d'Hermione, elle était pleine de livres énormes qui aurait trouvé leur place dans la réserve de l'école et encore… Plutôt à Dumstrang.

Il y avait également une quantité impressionnante de gallions mais Harry ne jugea pas nécessaire de s'en intéresser puisqu'il en avait pour le moment suffisamment. Il s'avança tout en continuant à découvrir les merveilles amassées par les descendants des Black. Le coffre dont Sirius avait parlé dans la lettre était posé dans une des rares cavitées encore vides. Il portait bien évidemment le blason de Poudlard et figurait gravé en lettres d'or le nom de _Sirius Black_.

Harry s'en approcha et souleva le couvercle. Il y trouva trois vieilles robes de travail, un chapeau pointu limé sur les bords ainsi qu'une paire de gant en cuir de dragon. Harry souris en pensant que son parrain avait certainement continué pour ses ASPIC les cours de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_. Il faudra qu'il demande à Rémus dès qu'ils seront sortie d'ici.

Le livre se trouvait tout au fond et dès lors qu'Harry le toucha, une onde magique bleuté se déclencha et se dissipa aussitôt. Ça mère ne faisait vraiment rien au hazare, ce qui était plutôt normal en ces temps difficiles où Lord Voldemort rebatissait à une vitesse terrifiante son pouvoir d'intimidations et de massacres.

Pour éviter d'éveiller trop les spoupçons du professeur Lupin, Harry préféra emporter la malle toute entière en y rajoutant également quatre ou cinq livres pris au hasard. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne leurs restait plus qu'à remonter à la surface pour faire les achats de rentrée du jeune Gryffondor.

Le hall de Gringott's était entièrement vide. Harry comprit tout de suite que les choses ne tournaient pas rondes. Il tira sa baguette de sous sa robe et la brandit de façon à pouvoir riposté si quoi que se soit d'anormal arrivait. Le professeur Lupin fit de même et ordonna au gobelin d'allé se cacher en lieu sûr. Il ne se fit pas prier…

- Harry, nous allons sortir. Restes bien derrière moi et riposte si tu le juges nécessaire mais n'attaque pas. Contentes toi seulement de riposter en restant couvert.

Harry le regarda sans dire un mot. Il n'y avait désormais plus d'échapatoire. La bataille devait être rude dehors et rester ici n'était pas la meilleure solution. Ils s'approchèrent de la grande porte donnant sur l'extérieur et Lupin l'ouvrit.

Ce qu'ils virent était l'une des choses les plus cruels qu'Harry n'ai jamais vu. Des dizaines de corps sans vie jonchaient le sol. Certain n'étaient même plus reconnaissable. Femmes, enfants, vieillards. C'était un véritable carnage…

Tout en faisant attention de ne pas piétiner les corps, Harry suivait le loup-garou. Ils marchaient en direction du lieu de rendez-vous lorsque qu'un rayon vert passa à quelques centimètre de la joue du jeune Gryffondor. Une troupe de trois Mangemorts se dirigeaient droit sur eux et semblaient fort déterminé à ne laisser aucun rescappé.

Un second éclair fila mais cette fois-ci sur Lupin, ce dernier le dévia rapidement avec l'aide d'un bouclier et riposta d'un _stupéfix_ mais manque de chance, il alla se fracasser dans la devanture de la boutique de Madame Guipure déjà bien abîmée.

Les trois serviteur du Maître des Ténèbres riaient de ce sort raté et ne firent pas attention à leurs arrières. Une énorme colonne de pierre était en train de foncer droit sur eux. La violence du choc ne se fit pas attendre et les trois mangemorts se retrouvèrent K.-O. au sol.

Ron et Maugrey se dirigeaient vers eux et l'on pouvait entendre le vieil Auror dire.

- Félicitation Weasley ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Tu ferais un sacré Auror tu sais. Si tu le veux, je pourrais t'arranger cela lorsque tu auras fini tes études à Poudlard.

Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et ne put aligner qu'un faible merci. Ainsi donc, son meilleur ami venait de mettre en miette trois Mangemorts à lui tout seul. Harry en était subjugué. Comme quoi l'entraînement qu'il avait prodigué au sein de l'AD durant l'année précédente leurs avait été bénéfique.

- Si, si. Je vous assure. Toute une horde de Mangemorts. Ils étaient au moins une douzaine à ce que j'ai vu, fonçait droit sur Harry et le professeur Lupin. Alors moi, tout en gardant mon sang froid, je leurs ai lancé un sortilège qu'ils n'oublieront pas de si tôt.

Harry riait face au dire plutôt exagéré de son ami Ron. Les Médicomages venaient tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux de l'attentat et s'afféraient à soigner les blessés les plus légers. Ceux qui avaient trop souffert étaient transportés directement à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Le jeune Weasley avait été brûlé à l'épaule par un sortilège et une jeune stagiaire s'occupait avec attendrissement de lui. Ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire, loin de là. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'une certaine personne fortement bouleversée…

- Oh Ronny mon chéri. Tu vas bien. Maman a eu si peur pour toi. Lorsque Hermione et les jumeaux sont rentré en portoloin, j'ai eu si peur…

Madame Weasley était en train de l'écraser contre elle et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry se rappelait très bien de la forme qu'avait prise l'épouventard de la mère de son ami l'été précédant et il comprit ce qu'elle avait dû endurer en apprenant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Fred et Georges, qui étaient revenus pour l'accompagner expliquèrent à Harry l'arrivée des Mangemorts et la riposte sans précédant des commerçants. Tout un élan de solidarité s'était organisé à cet instant là. Que lorsque les premiers cris se firent entendre de la rue, Ron et le jeune Evans étaient dans leur boutique avec eux. Ils virent arriver quelques minutes après Hermione, Luna et Neville escorté de près par Maugrey Fol-Œil et Tonks. Le vieil Aurore les avait chargé de prévenir les autres membres restés au Quartier Général et à ce qu'Hermione essaye de joindre le professeur Dumbledore au plus vite.

De retour à la demeure des Blacks, Harry en avait presque oublié la malle de son parrain et surtout le livre de sa mère. Il profita donc de l'effervescence qui se déroulait dans le Hall pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre et l'étudier de près. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il était parti.

Le livre était recouvert d'un beau cuir marron avec en son milieu la photo d'une jeune fille aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux auburn de 16 ans faisant des signes joyeux de la main à Harry. Il reconnut tout de suite sa mère et c'était là la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle si jeune. Il ouvrit le livre et y lut la date du 1er septembre 1971, le premier jour de sa mère dans l'univers magique de Poudlard. Il commença à lire la première ligne mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, sa vision se troubla et son corps tout entier fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Sa vision redevint nette et Harry put constater qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd mais…


End file.
